Keeper Of the Lost Cities: Unexpected Love - A Tophie Story
by BuddingWriter101
Summary: When they first met, it wasn't love at first sight. Sure, they had been friends, but neither felt anything for the other. But after Biana breaks Tam's heart, and Keefe and Fitz break Sophie's, something more than friendship starts to stir.
1. Heart Break - Sophie's POV

**Heeey! BW here! I just wanted to add this quick author's note. I'm working on a slightly edited version of this story on wattpad. No plot points will be changed, I'm just fixing up some grammatical mistakes, adding a bit more dialogue, and clarifying a few things. So if you have a wattpad account, feel free to read it on there. My name is SweetLiteracy8, and the story is titled the same thing it is on here. ****If you don't, or you just want to stick to this site, that's fine too. As I said, nothing major or extremely note-worthy will be changed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!**

Heart Break: Sophie's POV

I wish this could be just another get together with her friends. I wish we could go back three years; before we got our Matchmaker's scrolls, before everyone started "pairing up." Before…before my heart was broken.

"So, yeah, I think that we're gonna try it," Fitz said, arm around Linh, her smiling up at him.

All my friends were at a picnic by the Panake tree. Keefe held Biana's hand, Marella was tackling Dex. Tam had his normal, indifferent expression. I tried to laugh everything off, tried to make it seem like I wasn't broken in a million pieces.

"Yeah, you guys are great together!" I said, and tried not to cry.

"Marella! Just because we're dating doesn't mean you get to attack me!" Dex whined from underneath his girlfriend.

She laughed, "Come on, Dex, you know you signed up for that." After Marella had manifested as an Empath, she'd been...happier. Her mom was getting better. When Dex had talked to her during their defense training, they'd started warming up to each other. A lot.

Keefe ran his other hand, the one not occupied by Biana's, through his hair. "Yeah, Dex. She's got a lot of energy. Serves you right." Biana, one day, suddenly admitted to Keefe that she liked him. Keefe wasn't totally blown away from the start, but after some persisting, Biana got him to go on a date with her. It had been half a year. Obviously, things were going well.

I knew Tam had a crush on Biana. He didn't look too broken up about it, not as bad as I felt. But what do I know? I'm not exactly the guru on feelings.

Why, why, why hadn't I asked out Fitz when I had the chance? Or even Keefe? But…maybe I didn't even have a chance. They seem happy…who said they even liked me to begin with? There's no telling if they would have agreed to go out with me. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Sophie?" Biana asked, breaking away from Keefe and coming closer to me. "Are you finally going to let me plan your Winnowing Gala? You'd look amazing…red dress, rose petals everywhere, some nice music. What have you got to lose?"

I tried to smile, and rolled my eyes. "In your dreams, Biana." What did I have to lose? Nothing. Not anymore. She keeps on bringing it up. Why does she have to torture me? Sure, she didn't mean it in a bad way…but being _here_ , with all of them, was enough. Not that I had anything against them. This was all just too new. Too fresh. Way, way too sudden. I felt absolutely alone. I could feel the tears coming, itching to burst. "I, uh, gotta go and do something. Remind Grady and Edaline of…something. I'll be right back."

Keefe shot me a concerned look as I turned to run back to the house; stupid Empath. But there was no stopping now. I ran and ran, all the way up to my room. Slamming the door, I collapsed on the carpet and cried.


	2. Heart Break - Tam's POV

**Okay, I've got Tam's POV of Heart Break. I love Tam, he's so cute. When he said he didn't like Sophie in the book (after Keefe adorably said he was the president of the Sophie Foster Fan Club) I was honestly very disappointed. But, you can only have so many boys chasing the main character, and I suppose that three is enough. XD Hope you like it!**

 **Heart Break - Tam's POV**

I saw her run. I saw the tears in her eyes. Sencen might have felt her pain, but I was sure he had no idea why she felt it. He wasn't exactly perceptive, despite his ability. But I knew. I understood, as soon as I saw her with everyone else, what was bothering her.

Biana frowned. "You think she's okay?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Could they be _that_ blind? I suppose they might have been distracted. Love does that to you. Trust me; I know.

After Sophie introduced me to her friends, I become obsessed with Biana. Linh teased me constantly, told me to just ask her out and get it over with. I might have had a chance. She was obsessed with Keefe, but Keefe had a crush on Sophie at the time. It could have been possible…but I was afraid. Too afraid to man up. Now she was with Keefe. I guess I shouldn't complain; she got what she always wanted.

"No. Something's wrong." Keefe said, still frowning.

"What do you think it is?" my sister asked, also concerned.

I sighed. They weren't going to get anywhere. "I'll go talk to her." They all looked at me insanely. "What?" I asked.

"Well, I mean, it's just-" Linh stopped and smiled evilly. I got her meaning. I could easily, and without shame, roll my eyes at her.

"It's not that. She's upset. You guys are…busy. I'll go talk to her." I shrugged my shoulders and started toward her house.

Linh was certainly off. Sure, Sophie and me were both friends, and both free, but, I'd never felt that way toward her. It had always been Biana, and I wasn't quite over her, even though I knew it wasn't possible anymore. It was just that I knew how Sophie felt, so who better to help her than me?

I went up the stairs and knocked on her door. "Sophie? I'm coming in…" I opened it slowly, nearly hitting her. She was close, sobbing on the floor.

She turned to me, her big brown eyes puffy. "Tam?" I didn't know why I did what I did next. Instinct, I guess. I went over and hugged her. She sat still for a moment, then started bawling again. "Why? Why, why, why? I'm so stupid!" Sob. Sob. Sob.

I sighed. "You're not stupid."

"Yes! I am!"

"If anything, you're not the only stupid one." She shook her head, but I went on. "I waited too long. I'm stupid. Biana is out of my reach now." She looked at me with a little bit of sympathy. "But we have to get over it." Anger there now. "Yeah, I know about your not-so-subtle crushes on Fitz and Keefe."

Sophie smiled slyly, tears still dripping down her face. "You're crush on Biana wasn't exactly well hidden either."

I shrugged. "Either way, what's done is done. We can't do anything about it. They're happy, so we have to try and be happy for them."

She was quiet, but then in a small voice asked "But how do we get over it?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't think we ever will. But…we have to try and move on."

Sophie considered this and nodded. "I guess you're right." She stood up and wiped her tears. Then looked at me nervously. "But, um, I'm not sure if…well, if we…"

I smirked. "Yeah, I know. I don't think we're right for each other."

She rolled her eyes. "Way to be blunt."

Confused, I asked, "Why shouldn't I make it clear?"

"Whatever." I turned to leave, but she caught my arm. "Why did you come? Why do you care?"

Why do I care? Seriously? "I care about all of you. You're all my friends. Even Sencen, annoying as he is. I just choose when I want to show it." And without another word, I walked out of her room. But coming down the stairs, I stopped. I wasn't sure if I'd actually do that for anyone else, beside my sister. So… why for Sophie? I shook my head. There was nothing between us. Nothing at all. I started walking again, moving back to the picnic.


	3. Convincing - Sophie's POV

Convincing: Sophie's POV

 **So, here we are with another Sophie's POV chapter. Sorry I haven't posted in a few days. This chapter is going to be a bit longer, so please bear with me. (Then again, if you like this story, it should be enjoyable…). I hope you like where I'm going with it. More on the way. Stay awesome FF people!**

"Pleeeeeeeeease? I'm begging you!" Biana cried, falling to her knees, and clasping her hands together. I was at her house, along with Linh, for a sleepover. Tam, Dex, and Keefe were all with Fitz in his room. Biana had been trying to convince me to let her plan my Winnowing Gala.

"Biana, as I have told you for the last _hour_ ; NO. I'm just not ready."

She pouted. "You need to get out there, Sophie. You're pretty, talented, brave. Boys will be lining up!"

"I honestly don't care."

"What do you want? I'll do anything; as long as we have it in the next month, and you let me plan it."

I glared at her suspiciously. "Anything?" She nodded her head furiously. I remembered what Tam had said. We have to try and move on. Staying stuck on Fitz and Keefe wasn't going to do me any good. Maybe…maybe having a Gala would be a good thing. Besides; who said I actually had to _choose_ a boy? It would just be a party. Then again, I was hopelessly awkward at parties.

Biana made puppy dog eyes. "Please, please, please!"

"You know," Linh said from the bed. "If you say no, she'll never stop nagging you about it. Well, worst case scenario, she'll plan it herself, and then 'surprise' you." Biana's eyes grew wide with excitement.

I shuddered, then sighed, obviously defeated. "Fine. But we're going to do it _my_ way."

Her perfect eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I have to have a party, I want a _human_ party. Lights, dance floor, human music and food. The whole thing. You can do whatever you want with it. Decorate how you like, serve whatever food you want. It just has to be human themed."

Her mouth opened a little. "Are you sure, I mean, I think that-"

"Nope," I stopped her. "It's this, or I remain single for a hundred years."

Linh nodded her head thoughtfully. "That would be cool. It would certainly get people's attention, and it better reflects _you_ , you know? Who you are, and you're background. I actually think that would be fun."

Biana thought for a moment. "I guess…yeah!" She started bouncing on her knees. "It can be a nice party, like one you would have with friends! A short, but stunningly stylish dress for you (I'll help you pick it out), and casual suits for the boys. Party food, nice music. This could work!"

I rolled my eyes. "Is there such of a thing as a 'casual suit'? Anyway, we'll invite all the guys on my list. You girls and the guys can come too, because I'm going to need support."

"What about my brother?" Linh raised her eyebrows suggestively.

I shrugged. "Yeah, he's my friend."

"He was number 8 on your list."

"You know…" Biana said, smiling mischievously. "You never told us what happened when he went to talk to you."

"Nothing happened." Both girls looked unconvinced. "Really. Look, we both don't feel anything for each other, besides that we're friends, okay? So can we drop it?"

"Fine. Stay in denial," Biana answered. "I have to start planning anyway."

"When are we doing it?"

"Two weeks. We'll announce it tomorrow, and send out invitations the day after that. We have to make sure to tell everyone it's human themed, so they wear the right clothes, and know what to expect."

"And what they're getting in to. Sophie sure is a handful." Linh laughed.

I threw a pillow at her and stuck out my tongue, and then we all burst out laughing.

The next morning, while everyone was eating breakfast, Biana put her spoon down, stood on her chair, and told everyone the "big" news.

"Sophie is finally going to have her Winnowing Gala!" Then she started squealing hysterically, and I had to pull her down before she fell off and broke something.

Keefe smirked. "Well, it's about time, Foster."

I smiled sweetly, trying to fight the urge to go and hit him in the arm. "You haven't even heard the best part."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

I took a deep breath, for dramatic effect. "It's going to be human themed."

Everyone was silent. The boys looked confused. Great. "What does that mean?" Fitz asked.

"Well," I started. "It's going to be a 'human-themed' party. I'm going to get some songs for my Ipod, Biana is going to pick out some human food. Stuff like that."

Dex raised an eyebrow. "For your Winnowing Gala?"

"Yes," I said and glared at him. "If a guy can't like me for _me_ , then he's not worth it. A human-themed party is _me_."

Tam spoke, for the first time. "It certainly is different."

Biana rolled her eyes. "That's the whole point! I've already started everything! Oh, btw Sophie, we're shopping for your dress tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I complained. "We're not having the party for two weeks!"

Biana rolled her eyes like I was incredibly stupid. "I want to have everything ready. I need the extra week to convince you to actually go through with it, because I'm sure you're going to have second thoughts and try to get out of going." She knew me too well.

"Anyway," I went on, "You're all invited. I'm going to need the support to get through the night. It's gonna be awful."

"Awful?" Biana looked horrified. "You're going to spend the night with a hundred incredibly cute, talented guys who all have an interest in dating you! How could that be awful?"

"Biana," said Linh laughing, "I'm pretty sure you just described her worst nightmare."

"Oh yeah!" Keefe said and grinned. "She turned completely pale. Not to mention that her emotions are a mix of dread, worry, and fear."

"Whatever," I said. "When it's over, it'll be over."

"And you could find your soul mate!" Biana gushed.

"Maybe," but I doubted it. It was just a party. Beside, who could ever like me?

 **There you have it! Please review, if you liked it (or if you have suggestions). When you guys give me good comments, I smile like an idiot every time I read them. I really appreciate it!**


	4. Convincing - Tam's POV

**Convincing: Tam's POV**

 **Back with another Tam POV chapter. This one is kinda short, but I am really exicted to get the Gala-planning. I really hope that Shannon Messenger manages to squeeze in Sophie's Gala in one of her books. Who else is wishing that? Every time I write a new chapter, I become increasingly pro-Tophie. That's probably not good though, considering that he is majorly set on Biana in the book, and I don't think that's going to change. And who else thinks that Dex and Marella would be adorable? And Fitz was staring open-mouthed at Linh…sorry, I'm just trying to reestablish my faith in Keefoster. Writing this also kills me a little inside. WHY DID I HAVE KEEFE CHOOSE BIANA? WHY! But I'm thinking of adding a few jealousy elements to this story. DRAMA! :)**

 **Also, since there are so many reviews and I'm starting to answer them, my answers are at the bottom.**

I guess Sophie took my advice. I have to applaud her. Agreeing to let Biana plan that party must have taken a lot of courage. Then again, Sophie had set her own sort of terms.

Us boys went back to Fitz's room to pack up our overnight stuff.

"A human themed party," Keefe said, shaking his head. "Foster is full of surprises."

"I think it should be cool," said Dex, who was trying unsuccessfully to pack his sleeping bag.

Fitz went over to help him. "Yeah, and Sophie is right. Her Winnowing Gala should reflect who she is."

"What if those guys don't like it, though?" Keefe actually looked concerned for Sophie, which surprised me.

"Like she said," Dex gave the bag one last push, "No guy is good enough for her if they don't like it. It's who she is."

"No guy is good enough for my little Foster. Period." Keefe said crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't play big brother now."

"Why shouldn't I?" He was glaring at me.

"For an Empath, you really are oblivious." I turned to Fitz. "And for a Telepath, you need some common sense."

"What are you talking about?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Forget it."

"If I didn't know any better," Keefe come over to put his arm on my shoulders. "I'd say you have a little crush on our little Foster."

I pulled myself from his grasp. "Yeah right. I do not."

"You should just ask her out," Fitz said.

"But I-"

He stopped me. "You can like her or not like her. I just think you should try."

"We both know we don't like each other, not like that."

"Let me guess," Keefe said, grinning again. "You figured out that when you had that little heart-to-heart at the picnic."

"Would you just shut-up please?" I said.

"All I'm saying is," Fitz said. "You should ask her out before her Winnowing Gala, or you're going to regret it."

That stopped me. I'll regret it…I regret not asking Biana out, but I had a crush on Biana. It's not like that with Sophie…but would I still regret it?

"Don't you want to at least see?" Fitz asked. The rest of them were silent.

I shook my head. We both needed to take this whole heart-break thing slow. Asking her out, when we didn't even like each other, was defiantly not taking it slow.

"Fine, do what you like. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Trust me," Keefe said. "When he sees Foster after Biana is through with her, he'll be singing an entirely different tune."

"He'll be writing her name in his notebooks," Dex said laughing.

"Daydreaming about her constantly." Keefe added.

"Begging her to go out with him." Fitz said nodding.

Keefe sighed regretfully. "Don't wait too long, dude." He looked almost sad. "Foster is one awesome girl."

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Nope. I'm a Keefoster shipper. This story just seemed cute.**

 **The Glittery Ninja Espada: IKR? Same. I do Tophie because it sounds cuter.** **J**

 **Mysterious M: Sorry, I did not want to do Biana and Keefe (they don't seem like they belong together AT ALL, but since I had to keep Tam free for Sophie, Keana it was.** **L** **Nice ideas, and a classic Sophie accident does seem fitting. I'll try my best to work one in.**

 **Obsidian11Rose: Glad you like it.** **J** **Much more on the way.**

 **K.J: Lol, not rude at all. I take that as a complement. Glad you like them.** **J**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: I just thought that would be something Tam would do, since he's so distrustful of Keefe.**

 **K.J: Yep, that sounds awesome. Actually, a lot of it is on the spot. I've got a general idea of what I'm doing, but most of the time I write what comes to me. Usually I'm not like that, but this is the exception. XD**

 **TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies: Thanks, that's why I wrote it. Tam was disinterested from the beginning, so I knew it was going to take a little convincing. XD**

 **Glittery-Icecream: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Jilveny: Unfortunately know. If I did make a schedule, I probably wouldn't keep by it. I'm pretty busy, and I post when I have time. Thanks, glad you liked it!**

 **TEAM Sophie: I suppose you're right, I didn't really want to think about age or Matchmakers, so I kind of just started writing. I'll try to go back and change it when I get some time.**

 **Yourfriendlylocalbookworm: Eh, you don't have to actual ship them, I just hope you enjoy reading the story. I'm Keefoster all the way, I just don't mind reading/writing other ships too. They're all pretty adorable, and since their just fan-fics, what's the harm? But I'm hoping Shannon Messenger has Sophie pick Keefe!**

 **Ellie: LOL. Thank you! Glad you like them!**


	5. Planning - Sophie's POV

Planning: Sophie's POV

"This one? Oh! How about this one!" This is was torture. Absolute and complete torture. I'd almost rather go and have another one of my "near death experiences" then go dress shopping with Biana. Linh was there, which helped, but Biana wasn't going to let me leave until I found the "perfect" dress.

"Biana, come on," Linh said as she looked at the dresses our eccentric friend had picked. One was bright pink and the other was teal blue. "You _know_ red is her color. Trying to put her in anything else is just insulting."

Biana pursed her lips. "I'm just testing out the possibilities." She pulled out a short red dress with spaghetti straps and no back and held it in front of me. She sighed. "But yeah, you're right. To the red dresses!"

"Biana, we've been here for _three_ hours," I groaned.

She narrowed her eyes. "I am going to make your Winnowing Gala perfect, whether you like it or not. We can do this the easy way, where you don't complain and let me do my thing, or we could do this the hard way." She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

I crossed my arms. "Fine. But only because I'm scared of the hard way."

"That was the intended effect."

"Just make sure I look pretty."

She smiled. "It won't be that hard, Sophie. Unless you resist."

"Now you're starting to sound creepy…"

She rolled her eyes and pulled a few dresses off the rack. Once she had inspected them, she handed one to me and pushed me toward the dressing room. "Go try this on, then come out and give me a twirl."

"I don't twirl," I said, but followed her orders anyway.

Later, Biana inspected the work Keefe had done on the invitations. After Keefe wouldn't stop pestering her for information, I suggested that, since he had such beautiful artistic skills and excellent handwriting, he should be in charge of writing invites. Biana had clapped her hands and agreed, since she planned on spending all day shopping with me anyway.

"Thanks again for doing this Keefe," I said gratefully and handed him a piece of mellowmelt for a reward.

"No problem, Foster. And thanks."

"They look okay," Biana said, looking over his shoulder. "Though I think you should add a bit more here, and maybe here." She pointed to a few more places. "That looks nice, but it would be better in pink…"

Keefe gritted his teeth and breathed deeply. "I've already done 43 invitations. If you want them done by tomorrow morning, they're all going to look exactly how I've been doing them."

Biana held up her hands. Her face had gone a bit pink. "I'm only giving a few suggestions. You don't need to make such a big deal out of it."

"Why do you have to criticize them? I'm doing the best I can."

"I never said you weren't."

"Then, leave. It. Alone."

Biana narrowed her eyes and stalked off, pulling me along with her. "Come on, I need you, so we start planning." We walked up to her room, and she slammed the door shut. She grumbled over to get a notebook, then stomped her way to her bed. "Can you _believe_ him?"

"Well, I guess-"

"Why does he over react like that? I was just helping him out! This is going to be your special day, the most special day you could have before your wedding!"

"Biana, I really don't think-"

"And he had the nerve to get so angry like that! I'm his girlfriend!"

"Biana!"

She was startled for a moment, then looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry Sophie."

"It's okay. I think the invitations are fine. It is a lot of work, give him a break, okay?"

"I guess… but do you think this _means_ something?"

By this point, I was near bursting. I love Biana, but I can only take so much of her drama in a day. "What in the world do you mean?"

"Well, that was a fight. What if…what if we're really not made for each other?"

She could get worked up over the littlest things. "All couples fight, I'm sure. It's just natural. You don't have to agree 24/7." I looked at her again. "Why would you say that?"

She got up from the bed and started pacing. "I'm not sure. I just…it's just all these little things. I never realized how much his jokes annoy me sometime. And he's so closed up. He can read my feelings, but I never can guess what he's feeling. He doesn't tell me anything…" She lifted her eyes to mine, and I could see a little bit of fear there. "What does that mean Sophie? Could it be true? Are we really not meant to be?"

I went over and pulled her into a hug. "Calm down, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," I pulled away and held her shoulders. "You two are great together. Everything will be fine. It wasn't even that big of a fight. It'll all work itself out."

She sniffled a little. "You're right. I'm being silly. Now, come on! So, for music, I'd like to listen to songs you like, and we'll go through each one and decide if we want it. Then we'll organize them…"

After a few minutes of rambling, I stopped listening. This party would be fun, I just had to endure two weeks of torment. Everything would work out fine. But I wasn't sure if Biana was completely convinced with that, and I'm not sure if I am either.

 **Springgirl: Thanks so much! I hoping everything turns out alright. Glad you like them!**

 **Mysterious M: Lol, sorry I made you wait so long. Lol, gag is totally right, that's why I enjoyed writing this fight between them so much. XD Oh, exactly. I can see him as being completely faith-full, which is the reason why I love writing this.**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Yup! I fixed it, I hope.**

 **Cami: And you are totally entitled to that. I'm Keefoster myself, I just thought this ship would be fun. Though, for the longest time, I was completely torn between Fitz and Keefe.**


	6. Planning - Tam's POV

**And here I am with another chapter! This is Tam's POV for Planning, and it's sorta long. But long chapters are better, right? Some more drama in this one. And the next chapter will, most likely (unless I change my mind) be the Winnowing Gala! So it's coming up soon! Please enjoy and review with comments and suggestions! See ya! (Again, answers to reviews are at the bottom)**

 **Um, thank you, to the guest, who pointed out my pretty embarrassing mistake. (I'll admit it, I kept thinking the "Winnowing Gala" was the "Willowing Gala." I've reposted every single chapter. How could you other reviewers not tell me! XD (and then, after doing that, I had to do ALL OVER AGAIN because apparently when you copy and past from your own previews, and adds a bunch of junk...idk. Hopefully everything is all better.)**

Planning: Tam's POV

"And she totally got up in my face! I mean, I don't mind writing those invites for Foster, but if Biana is going to complain about my work…"

I'd been listening to Keefe complain for the last 10 minutes. Since Fitz was helping Dex with the lighting and other technological things, and Keefe obviously couldn't talk to Sophie or Biana, I was the one who had to endure his whining.

I sighed. "It doesn't sound like it's _that_ big a deal…"

"Biana has always been like that!" he kicked the ground. "So picky!"

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "And it's a wonder she ever picked you."

Keefe narrowed his eyes. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever." He shook his head dismissively. "I need to get all these invitations sent out before Biana throws another fit. You coming with me?"

And listen to you complain more? No way. I can only take so much personal Sencen time. "No thanks, I'll go see if there's anything the girls want me to do."

"Fine. See ya."

When he went out the door, I slowly made my way upstairs to where the girls were. Right before I knocked, I heard them talking to each other.

"Sooo, who do you want to dance with most at your Gala?" Biana asked, her voice a bit muffled, but very perky.

"I don't know," Sophie answered back. "I honestly don't care."

"Oh come on!" Biana said. "There has to be someone you're itching to see!"

"Well, I guess, there was this guy I met a few days ago at lunch." Sophie seemed reluctant to say anything, and I knew the reason; Biana would never let it go.

"Oh yeah? What was his name?"

"Um…Derek Pallentine."

"What was he on your list?"

"My 6th."

"And…"

Sophie sounded confused. "And what?"

"Is he cute?"

"Oh," Sophie's voice sounded happier. "Very. He's pretty hot."

I looked down. For some reason, my fists had clenched. Why should I care if she thinks some boy is cute? She thought Fitz and Keefe were cute…what's the difference? I slowly relaxed my hands, and put my ear closer to the door.

"That's great, Sophie! A wonderful start! Have you met anyone else you're interest-"

Biana's voice cut short. I pressed my ear even closer, wondering if they were whispering. Suddenly, the door opened, and I was sent sprawling on the ground.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have a little spy," Biana said. I expected her to be upset, but she had a wide smile on her face.

I looked at Sophie. Her eyes were a little wide with shock, and her face was a bit pink. "Oh, uh, hi Tam."

I got up, mumbled sorry, and ran downstairs, breathing rapidly. I don't blush easy, but it felt like my face was on fire. I hope she didn't notice. I needed to get out of there. I couldn't stay, after I had spied on the girls. What had made me do it? Why would I ever stoop that low? Ashamed of myself, I lept back to my home. What was going on with me?

A few days later, Biana asked me over to help with the preparations, along with Sophie, Fitz, Dex, Keefe, and Linh. At least, that's what I thought she wanted. Really, she wanted to use everyone as taste-testing Guinea pigs.

"So, what did you think of that?" She had shoved something called a cupcake in my mouth. It was hard, mostly burned, and tasted like dirt. It took all my self-control not to start gagging.

"It's uh…" Should I tell her the truth?

"This sucks a lot Biana," Sophie spoke up. Her face almost looked pained as she tried to swallow. "I told you that you should have let me help. Don't ruin cupcakes for elves."

Biana crossed her arms. "Humph. You're just used to how humans make cupcakes. I'm sure the others feel differently." She looked at us all expectantly.

"Hate to break it to you sis," Fitz said as he threw the rest of his cake in the trash, "but this is beyond gross."

"I think all my taste buds are gone," Keefe said. Dex and Linh looked at her sheepishly.

Biana threw her hands up in the air. "Fine! I give up! I stink at this!"

"If you had admitted that in the first place," Sophie said, "you wouldn't have killed the cupcakes."

"Your instructions were confusing!"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Sure, blame it on me. Come on, we'll do this the right way, and give them something that is actually edible. I don't want to poison anyone that goes to my Gala." Biana whimpered and followed Sophie to the kitchen. Sophie poked her head out again. "It's going to take a while. Like an hour and half at least. So, you guys don't have to wait here."

Keefe pushed out his chair and put his feet on the table. "I got nothing better to do."

Fitz grinned. "Goes to show how pathetic your life is."

"Oh?" Keefe raised an eyebrow. "And what were you planning on doing?"

"We could go do something, Fitz," my sister said, tugging on his hand a little.

He frowned. "Like what?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, I mean, I guess, but…" He looked at her disinterested, much to my annoyance.

Linh narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Fitz shook his head. "Nothing. Sure, I guess we can do something."

"No," she put her hands on her hips. "If you really don't want to do anything, then fine. We won't."

"I just said we could!"

"Yeah, with great reluctance. If you don't want to hang out with me, just say so!"

"Fine! I don't want to go!"

Linh looked crushed. "Seriously?"

"I just thought we could stay here…"

She turned on her heels and headed toward the door. "Whatever. I'm leaving. Tell me when you're done being a jerk."

"I'm the jerk? You're the one who is totally freaking out on me!" Linh just walked out and slammed the door.

Keefe grinned. "Draaamaaa."

"Shut up."

I glared at Fitz. "Not cool."

"What?" he looked at me in disbelief. "How was that my fault?"

"She just wanted to hang out with you."

"And I just wanted to hang out with all of my friends! No offense man, but she's sorta clingy. It took me a whole day to convince her to go that group picnic, because she wanted to have our own picnic, with just the two of us."

"You are dating her. That's kind of what you do when your dating…hang out with just each other."

"But it doesn't mean I have to stop being with the rest of my friends!"

"I guess," but I was still frowing. I couldn't deny the fact that Linh was being a bit clingy, but I suppose only being around me for years might explain that. Fitz should be more understanding.

An hour and a half later, the girls came out, holding a tray of brown and bright-pink cakes.

"Here are some real cupcakes," Sophie said smiling. Biana narrowed her eyes. "You'll love them! It's chocolate with raspberry frosting." Sophie frowned and looked around the table. "Where's Linh?"

"Don't worry about it," I said, not wanting to put everyone through the awkwardness "I'll catch up with her later."

Sophie shrugged. "Alright, I'll make sure to save one for her." She handed a cupcake to everyone, and we all bit in. They were good, especially for human food.

Biana grumbled as she ate hers. "Yeah, yeah, okay. It's good. Whatever."

"Not as good as mallowmelt, but their pretty delicious," Keefe said and reached for a second.

The rest of us mumbled our approval, too busy eating. I looked to Sophie. Her brown eyes were bright with joy, and there was a little bit of pink frosting on her mouth. It seemed like she was in absolute bliss. It took me a few minutes to realize I was staring.

"Thanks for the cupcakes, girls," I said quickly, pushing away from the table. "If you don't mind, I'll take one to Linh. I need to go see where she's gone off to."

Sophie smirked, plucked two cupcakes off the tray, and got up to hand them to me. "Here's another, in case you get any ideas about eating her cupcake." Our hands touched, and my heart started beating rapidly.

"Thanks." Behind Sophie, everyone else stared at us. Keefe wiggled his eyebrows. "Anyway, bye." I raced out the door, hoping, again, that she hadn't seen my face burn.

 **lovelunalovegood** **: Yeah, I don't ship it for the actual book either. But if I did all Keefoster ships, it would get boring! (and people would probably be upset. XD)**

 **keephie-13** **: Well, I hope you liked this one! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **The Glittery Ninja Espada** **: Yep! As you can see, I added a bit more to this chapter. I'm sure you, and a lot of others, can kind of see where I'm going with all this couple fighting. *evil laughter* I don't think I'm gonna have Dex and Marella fight though, they're too cute!**

 **TinyAlicorn: Thanks! I love writing, and I'd like to eventually do it professionally, if I can make it, and I'm good enough. Thanks, I try my best, but I've made a lot of mistakes. You should see my spelling without spellcheck…let's just say it's not the prettiest. Also, I tried to make this one longer, and I think I succeeded.** **J** **I'll try to make the rest longer too, unless there's just not much to say.**

 **Mysterious M** **: Yup! Yeah, I know what you mean. Though, I sorta feel bad for my friends, because I'm probably the overreacting type. Maybe not as bad as Biana…but kinda. Oh gosh, I know. I still think Keefe is the hottest, but Tam is a very close second. Aw, thank you! Sorry I made you wait so long…again.**


	7. The Day Of - Sophie's POV

**The Day Of – Sophie's POV**

 **Okay, I'm evil. This, technically, is not about the actual Gala. Basically, before all the guests arrive. Tam will have a "The Day Of" POV too, but it will still be before guests arrive. Another long chapter, hope you enjoy, and the Gala is coming soon!**

 **And as always answers to reviews are at the bottom!**

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"CAN'T!"

"YOU ARE GOING!" Biana yelled as she shook me back and forth, "WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!"

Today was the dreaded day. The mother-load of all of my embarrassment. No one has the right to laugh; I'd never been good at being the center of attention. Not only would this stupid party be uncomfortable, but I knew I'd find some way to make a major fool of myself in front of every single one of my possible "suitors." Ugh, "suitors." I cringe every time I think it. Why did I ever let Biana talk me into this?

Another thing that didn't help my nervousness was that everybody (my friends, Grady and Edaline) had refuse used to let me see the decorations until later today. But I knew Biana put them up to it, both to get on my nerves, and so she could hold me hostage at her house. She had wanted to completely give me a makeover beforehand, and the only way she could do that is if I was trapped in her room. Which, unfortunately for me, is where am I.

I put on my best puppy-dog look, and tried to get a few tears out. "But Biana, I know this is going to end badly! Please, please, you have to let me stay!"

She smiled, in a sickly-sweet sort of way. "It doesn't matter what you say, or what happens. You could cry your eyes out, stub your toe, lose your entire leg for all I care! But no matter what. You. Are. Going. To. That. PARTY! Now, put on your dress, and let me do your makeup."

I pursed my lips, crossed my arms, spun around and walked to the other end of the room. "No."

"ARGH!" Biana started banging her head against the wall. I could be stubborn when I needed to be. She took a deep breath, composed herself, and pulled out her own sad look. "But I spent two whole weeks planning this for you."

"That's not going to make me change my mind," I scoffed. "I'm sure you had a whole binder full of 'Sophie's Winnowing Gala Theme Plans.'"

She quickly changed her tactic. "But what about all the work everyone else put in? Dex? Keefe? Fitz? Linh? Your parents? They all want this to be special for you, and they've been doing everything they can!"

"I-" but then I stopped and sighed. I knew, like I knew from the beginning, there was no way I was getting around this. "Fine."

"EEEEEEE!" Biana took my dress from her closet, and helped me get it on. Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me to her large vanity. She pushed me down into a chair, giddily snatched up her makeup, and began her work.

"So…"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have anything you're looking forward to about this party?"

"The food?" I offered.

She narrowed her eyes at me and roughly brushed blush on my cheeks. "Anything else?"

"Um…the music?"

"Uh, I was thinking more along the lines of _the Tam_."

Seriously? Are we back to this? "And why were you thinking that?"

"It's obvious he likes you."

I shook my head. That wasn't possible, and it could never be possible. He'd said so himself. "No, you're thinking wrong."

"Girl, you need to start opening your eyes. You're usually perceptive, but when it comes to this, you're totally blind."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay, let's make a list." She started tallying on her hands. "He went to comfort you at the picnic, he spied on us while we were talking about boys, and did you see his face when you gave him that extra cupcake? I have never seen him blush like that! I didn't even know he _could_!" I had noticed Tam's face go red…but that couldn't mean anything, could it?

"Still, I don't think you're right."

She shrugged. "Suit yourself, believe what you want about Tam. But…what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like Tam?"

Did I? At the picnic, he knew exactly what was wrong with me, and gave me advice. He even hugged me. It had felt so nice there, when he held me. I felt as though I could get through anything, as long as someone was holding on to me. When our hands brushed as I gave him the cupcake…I could have almost sworn I had gotten butterflies…

I shook my head. "I can't like Tam."

"Can't?" She grinned. "So you do?"

"No."

"Sophie…"

"No!"

She held up her hands in surrender. "Fine. But I hope you know that after we get you ready tonight, no guy is going to help falling in love with you." She smiled slyly. "Including Tam."

"Whatever," I answered, waving my hand dismissively.

"Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. So naïve."

I glared at her. "Do you honestly want me to respond to that? Because I will, and you're not going to like it."

She sighed. "Just turn around so I can finish up. I don't want you to see the final product until I am done."

After a few hair yanks, the fixing of a few make-up smudges, and some straightening of my dress, she gently pushed me toward her full-length mirror.

"Wow," I said, and stared at the reflection of a girl I couldn't even recognize. Her knee-length dress glittered, even in the dimly lit room. It was a dark red and had a sophisticated, but modest, cut. Her skin looked radiantly bright, and she wore some light-red lipstick to match the dress. The gold in her light brown eyes sparkled. Her blond hair was in done up in a French braid, with not one hair out of place. She was beautiful. "That can't be me."

"See it and believe it, Sophie."

"But…she's so pretty…" I was honestly baffled at the magic Biana had worked.

"Exactly. _You're_ pretty. This has always been you Sophie. I didn't change anything. Just enhanced it a bit." She winked. "Now, let's hurry back to your house to see the decorations. Plus, I think your parents are going to want to talk to you before guests arrive."

"Wow," I said for the second time as we leaped outside my house, "This is just…amazing."

My friends and family had gone above and beyond. Lanterns, which would be lit once it got dark, rested on posts all around the yard. The posts had red ribbon wrapped around them. There was big area with a stone floor, which I assumed was the dance floor. Large gray boxes, that were a little bit shorter than my waist, were positioned around it (Dex had created his own speakers). Tables were set up off to the side, piled with some of my favorite human desserts. Everything was open and bright, exactly what I wanted.

I looked around for everyone. Grady, Edaline, Linh, Marella and Biana (of course) were there, but Dex, Keefe, Fitz, and Tam were nowhere in sight.

"Where are the boys?" I asked confused.

Linh, who wore a beautiful sea-blue dress, rolled her eyes. "They called us on their Imparters. Apparently, Keefe won't let them leave until their clothes and hair are perfect."

I giggled. "How are the boys taking longer than the girls?"

Marella, wearing a bright, yellow dress, grinned. "Maybe they're just a bunch of girly guys."

Biana nodded mock-seriously. "That is the only explanation."

Grady and Edaline came over and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Sophie! You look so beautiful!" Edaline said, and tears starting to form in her eyes.

"She's right," Grady said, then frowned a little. "But don't you think the dress is a little low…"

"Dad."

"Sorry, sorry. I'll make sure to keep a close watch on all the boys for you. If any of them get fresh, I'll make sure to step in."

"DAD!"

"Honey," Edaline said laughing, "Why don't you leave her be?"

"Fine, whatever you want. Just remember our self defense lessons."

"Dad, I have plenty of self-defense. I'm an Inflictor. I really didn't need those lessons."

"It never hurts to be prepared…"

"You know what?" Edaline said, leading him over to the dessert table. "There was something delicious I really think you should try…waaaay over there." She winked at me before they turned away.

"Alright," Biana said clapped her hands. "All we have to do is wait!"

"Wait a minute, how long until the guests arrive?"

She looked at me sheepishly. "About an hour."

I slapped my head on my forhead."Ugh."

"DON'T RUIN YOUR MAKEUP!"

 **There we go! It's almost Gala time, you just have to get through another Tam POV!**

 **lovelunalovegood** **: Thank you! More's on the way! :)**

 **Guest** **: I'm glad! XD**

 **Mysterious M** **: lol, I'm with you for Keefe being the hottest! It takes all my self-control not to drool over the book covers and fan art of him. But I may have made my screen-saver multiple pictures of Keefe…emphasis on MAY HAVE, as in, there is a possibility I am not that dorky. And thank you, and I'm guessing you want more? Just a hunch. ;) Yeah, he is a bit mean, but I need it for the drama. :) I didn't take** ** _too_** **long on this one… Sorry I wrote so much for this review answer! XD**

 **TEAM SOPHIE** **: Yeah, I guess, but I mean, this is fan fic, and I've got a general story line. I needed this fight to happen, and I didn't want Fitz to just start yelling at her.**

 **Guest** **: *sigh* Yes, I know. Thank you for telling me. I fixed them all (I hope). *bangs head against wall***

 **Tiny Alicorn** **: Omg, thank you so much! That review totally made my day! I'm glad you like them that much, I hope you will continue to enjoy the story!**

 **Springgirl** **: Oh, yes, I totally get that. I felt like they would have been great together when they first met in the book, since they were both sort of "outcasts," Tam being a Shade in Exillium and all, but I sort of gave up on him after we learn he likes Biana. So writing this story is really fun. Lol, thanks for the suggestions. Dex and Marella probably won't have a fall out (sorry, I just don't want to torture Dex with this whole circle of jealousy), and I'll see about the other things too!**


	8. The Day Of - Tam's POV

**The Day Of – Tam's POV**

 **Wooo! Almost Gala time! Last non-gala chapter, then we get to it! I'm excited! But I still think this one was fun. Got to give Tam some love, right? I'm not sure how many post-Gala chapters there will be, could be anywhere from 2 to a lot, but I'm definitely not stopping after the Gala. Hope you enjoy, review answers are at the bottom!**

 **Also, I've been wondering, for those of you who have favorited this story, do you still get alerts for it? I've been getting this "problem page" or whatever when I submit a new chapter, but it still posts, so I don't really understand what the problem is. The only thing different is that I don't get an alert that I posted a new chapter, which I usually do. Has this happened to anyone else?**

 **I've also come to realize that even if my stories look long in word, that doesn't necessarily mean their long in FanFiction. Sorry 'bout that, but I can't really go any longer than I do. I'm more of a short chapter but more chapters kind of writer.**

"Keefe," Fitz yelled to the annoying elf who was _still_ fixing his hair in the bathroom. "You'd better answer your imparter before Biana marches over here and kicks you in a place you really don't want to be kicked in."

Keefe's imparter had been buzzing for the last 10 minutes. We'd been at Keefe's for the last hour. I wanted this to be done as much as Biana did. Nothing says fun like playing makeover with a bunch of guys.

"I'm almost done! Then we can go!"

"Ugh, dude!" Dex groaned from Keefe's bed. "You've been saying that every time we tell you to hurry up!"

"I could roll out of bed and still look hot, but perfection takes time!"

I rolled my eyes. "Who are you even going to be impressing, beside Biana?" Which alone was enough to make me gag. "The majority of the people attending this party are guys." Keefe stuck his head out of the bathroom and winked at us. That's when Fitz starting banging his head against the wall.

"I. Can't. Take. This. Anymore!"

"You don't have to be so dramatic! Like I said, I'm almost done. Anyway, so you won't get a concussion, how about you tell as all the dirt between you and Linh?"

Fitz went immediately defensive, complete with crossed arms, a slight pout, and a glare. "What are you talking about?"

"Weeell, I don't want to go into the whole 'clingy' thing, but…"

"I didn't mean to get so mad! It just threw me off guard."

"Still, that was pretty mean."

"You have no right to talk, Keefe," I snapped, "What with you and Biana."

Dex sat up abruptly and raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise, Keefe?"

"Shut up, both of you."

"No, no, I want to hear this too," Fitz said, still cranky.

"All three of you, then. Shut up."

"They got into a fight," I said. "A nasty one, apparently. Keefe freaked when she complained about his penmanship, and Biana freaked when he got angry."

"Ha," Fitz sneered. "And you're making fun of me for my relationship troubles."

Keefe came out then, his eyes locked on Fitz. "They are not relationship troubles."

"You had a fight, so you're obviously having problems."

"It wasn't that big a deal!"

"Then why did you freak out so bad?"

"Why did you get so annoyed with Linh?"

"Would you two knock it off," Dex said and rolled his eyes.

"You can't talk," Keefe said without even looking at him, and waved his hand dismissively. "Your relationship is so perfect and gushy it's sickening." Dex looked like he either wanted to jeer at Keefe or be offended. Either way, his face turned bright red.

"Whatever…" he mumbled.

"No, seriously, what are your problems?" I spoke up.

"I just…" Fitz looked at my accusing expression and darted his eyes away. "I don't think…"

"Spit it out!"

"I don't think I like Linh like that!" he looked down in shame. "I don't think we're right for each other."

"Are you…are you going to break up?" Keefe asked, his voice worried, for whatever reason.

"I…I don't know."

"What?" I spat. "So you're just going to lead her on?"

His head shot up. "No! No, I will. I'm just not sure when"

"You are such a jerk."

"I'm not! It's not working out, is that such a problem? It happens. It happened to us. I'm not just going to dump her over our Imparter and call it done; that's what you're making it seem like. I'm not cruel."

"Whatever," I said and shook my head.

After a few moments of silence, Keefe clapped his hands, making us all jump. "Well, I think we should probably get going! We've been here long enough!"

"Woah! Hold up!" I grabbed his retreating shirt collar. "Nobody's leaving until you tell us what's wrong between you and Biana! It's only fair." Okay, I'll admit, I wasn't really worried about being fair. This was mostly for my benefit.

"You heard the story," he said, and rolled his eyes. "Little fight, that's in the past. Moving on."

"I don't think going on and on and on about it makes it a 'little fight.' The sooner you tell us what's going on, the sooner we can get to the Gala."

"Fine, fine," he took a deep breath. "I don't think it's working out with me and Biana, either."

"Seriously?" Dex asked and rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"You and Fitz both all of a sudden don't like your girlfriends anymore? Don't you think that's a little bit unrealistic?"

"Life doesn't exactly play by set rules," Fitz growled.

"All I'm saying is that it's very conveniently timed."

I snickered. "He's got a point."

"What are you talking about, Bangs Boy?" Keefe asked.

"Nothing. Never mind. And I still don't understand why you make fun of my hair. You're more fickle about your hair then I am!"

"What teenager uses the word 'fickle?'" Fitz asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Stop changing the subject to make fun of me!"

"You kind of do it to yourself. You always sound so _old_." It's times like these I want to punch Keefe in his 'perfectly handsome' face.

"It's called being mature. You wouldn't know about that, huh?"

"Um, boys?"

We all snapped up in silence at the sound of Sophie's voice. What was she doing here…and where exactly was she?

"Sophie?" Keefe's voice choked.

"Uh, I called Dex on his Imparter," We all raced over to the device laying on the bed. "He, um, must have sat on it and answered it by mistake."

"How much did you hear?" Fitz asked, his voice strained.

Her face pinkend. "I… I'm not going to lie. Just, um, when Dex said…uh, unrealistic, and stuff." She looked down and twiddled her thumbs. Then she lifted her head and eyed Keefe and Fitz through the screen. "Before you ask; no, they didn't hear. And no, I'm not going to tell them. That wouldn't be fair to you all. But I hope that you try and work through it first, give your relationships a chance. And if it really doesn't turn out well, then you'll break it off. Don't lead them on."

Both boys stared at the floor in shame.

"Oh, don't be such crybabies," she laughed. "Get your butts over here. Guests are going to start arriving soon, and I'm all alone with two girls who want to keep redoing my makeup. I didn't realize what a Tomboy I am until I met Biana."

"Biana makes every girl feel like a Tomboy," Fitz said. "We'll come and save you."

Keefe saluted. "We'll be there soon Foster."

"See ya in a bit Sophie!" Dex said and way."

The other boys looked at me expectantly. "Uh, bye!"

She smiled wide. "See ya!"

Dex nudged me.

"No. We are not having that whole conversation again."

"But-"

"Nope! Don't want to hear it!"

"But didn't you see-"

"Don't. Say. It." She did look very pretty, especially with makeup, but that wasn't important.

"Okay, okay. But, after tonight, you're in for a major 'I told you so.' Right, guys?" He elbowed Fitz and Keefe.

"Yeah, sure," Fitz said, looking away.

"Whatever." Keefe got up. "Let's go."

As we walked out, Dex mouthed "what's their problem?" I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed "crybabies." He grinned.

"I have arrived! The party may officially begin!" Keefe took a boy and stepped on a giant stoned floor. "What the heck this this thing for?"

"That," said Biana angrily, "Is a dance floor." She crossed her arms. "What in the world took you so long?"

"You can't rush perfection!" She rolled her eyes as Linh and Marella came up to us and hugged their respective boyfriends.

"Sophie!" Marella called, "They're here!"

"Thank goodness!" Sophie came running, high-heeled shoes in her hand and her red dress blowing in the wind. Her hair was getting incredibly tousled, but I doubt she minded. Biana looked at her in horror.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Honestly, Biana."

"WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING YOUR SHOES?! LOOK AT YOUR FEET!"

Sophie crinkled her nose and looked down. "What's wrong with my feet? And I can't exactly run in high heels. They're already uncomfortable."

"You're feet have grass stains! Oh, and you're hair! You're poor, poor hair!" she whimpered and started pacing. "What am I going to do? There's no time…"

Sophie smirked at us before turning to Biana. "It's fine Biana. It's not that bad." She frowned and looked down at herself. "I still look okay, right?" She glanced at us a little uncertainly.

"Don't let Biana get to you," I said. "You look great."

She grinned. "Thanks Tam." And she really did. The way her eyes sparkled in the sun. The way her face brightened when she smiled. Even when she was nervous or scared, she always had this determined step to her walk. The guy who won her heart would be incredibly lucky. I couldn't believe that Fitz and Keefe had passed her bye. But that made me stop in my tracks. Was I about to make the same mistake?

Sophie's eyes widened with excitement as she spun around abruptly and raced to the tables filled with food. She called back to us as she ran. "You should come and try all the food before everyone gets here! They're tons of stuff, but it's all so good I'm sure it will be gone in a second! Cupcakes, brownies, punch, ice cream! I can't wait!"

"We'll have to let everyone know that the way to Foster's heart is through her stomach," Keefe said, smiling at her a little too affectionately.

"You got to admit, she is pretty adorable," Linh said.

"Yeah," I said without thinking. The girls, and Dex, looked at me with sly smiles. But I could have almost sworn that Fitz and Keefe were glaring.

"Alright people!" Edaline called. "The first guests are arriving!"

"HIDE ME!" Sophie ran behind Marella.

"Oh stop! You'll be fine!" she said laughing.

"Uh, do you people even know me?"

"Yup," I said, and everyone looked at me. "You're the girl who stands strong in the face of any challenge. You can do this."

She stared at me for a few seconds before going up to greet the guests. Even though I couldn't fully decipher her expression, I swore it was one of awe.

 **TEAM SOPHIE** **: Okay, thanks. :) Ikr, I love Biana. XD Okay, I'll have to keep that in mind. Glad you liked it!**

 **TinyAlicorn** **: Glad you remembered your password. :) Lol, I know what you mean by "almost." A sophexer? Cool, I don't see many of those! (And I totally don't mean that in an offensive way. Dex needs more love!) Thank you thank you thank you!**

 **MAGIVALtales** **: I know, fanfic is the only thing that keeps me going, both reading and writing it. NO! Don't say that! I could never be compared to the great and mighty Shannon Messenger, Writer of Keeper of the Lost Cities! But I appreciate it all the same. :) Thank you so much, and I hope you keep reading my stories!**

 **Springgirl** **: I plan on it! Got a good idea of my plot, and I can't wait to see it through! Though I'm not sure how I'm going to have Grady react though. Grady-hate is kind of only reserved for Keefe, it seems. XD I know, I hope that Sophie's crush for Fitz fades, no offense to Sophizters. That's my personal bias coming in. Glad you liked it!**

 **Glittery-Icecream** **: I support Keefoster and Tiana too, I just like mixing it up. Too much of the same ship is kind of boring, right? Anyway, thanks. I'm glad you liked it!**


	9. The Winnowing Gala - Sophie's POV

**The Winnowing Gala – Sophie's POV**

 **Okay, this isn't as long as I would have liked, but whatever. I'm also sorry about the long time to update. I get busy, and I get writer's block. But this chapter gets intense, so brace yourself! (especially you Sophitzers and Keefosters. You're probably going to hate me. I hate myself a little…) Enjoy!**

An hour into the party, I'll admit, I was enjoying myself. A lot of the elves were a little skeptical when they first arrived, but it quickly turned nice and casual. But no matter who I danced with or how many delicious things I ate, I couldn't stop thinking about what Tam had said. I didn't think he thought of me as someone so brave. Heck, I didn't think I was someone that brave. I almost chickened out of this amazing Gala.

"So," Biana had danced her way over to me and raised her eyebrows. "What do you think?"

I sighed. "This is great. No, it's more than great. It's awesome. Thanks for forcing me to have this."

"I always know what's best for you. How about that boy you wanted to dance with… Derek Pallentine?"

I smiled as my mind flashed to the elf with chocolate-brown hair who had officially introduced himself earlier by bowing deeply and hitting his nose on a table. Then he had stepped on my feet twice while we danced and had tried to catch me mid-twirl, but we both ended up falling over. "He's nice. We're a lot alike."

"How so?"

"Clumsy like you wouldn't believe."

Her eyes widened, and she waved her hands around in the air. "Stop the party! Bring out the cake and wedding bells! We've found Sophie's match!"

"Hilarious."

"What's that? Foster's found her soul mate?" Keefe said, who had appeared next to us and was dancing. Well, dancing isn't really the right word. More like wagging his butt sort of in tune with the music. Linh, Fitz, and Tam appeared as well.

"Uh, no. Biana is just being annoying."

"Sounds like Biana," Fitz said and smirked, hands in his pockets.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine, but he's definitely on the list of possibilities. Right?" She eyed me.

"Yes," I admitted grudgingly.

"EEE! This is all working out wonderfully!" A slow song came on and she looked around wildly. "Why don't you go dance with someone? She slowly turned her head to raise her eyebrows suggestively at Tam.

"If we dance," Tam answered, "will you leave us alone?"

"Oh? You have some plans?" Linh puckered up her lips, and everyone else burst out laughing.

"That's not what I meant," he said, his face bright red. Mine was on fire as well.

"Come on, we don't have to take this," I huffed and pulled him away from the group. He stared at me.

"Um, I don't really know how to dance…to this kind of song."

I laughed. He looked adorable with his helpless expression, shifting from one foot to the other. "Me neither, but I've seen people do it. We can figure it out." I grabbed his hands and put them around my waist, then I my arms on his shoulder.

"We're not moving."

"I'm afraid if we move, we'll fall over. Or I'll break your foot with these heels."

"Then take them off again. Biana is probably looking, but she won't interrupt us during the dance."

I reached down to pull off my shoes then threw them off the dance floor and I spread my toes. "Ah, so much better."

"Should we try moving?"

"We could still fall over."

He grinned and twirled me around. "I can do it much better than Perek Dallentine."

"It's Derek Pallentine."

"I honestly don't care."

I rolled my eyes as he twirled me again. "So, do you like the party?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but this is your party. How do you like it?"

I looked into his silver blue, misty eyes. "I like it. A lot."

He nodded. "Good," but it sounded choked.

"Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath. "Sophie I-" But then the song changed all of a sudden, and Keefe grabbed my arm.

"Hey Foster, you want to try dancing? I can teach you how it's done."

"I am dancing!"

He looked unconvinced. "Swaying back and forth is not dancing."

"Neither is wagging your butt."

"It's a lot more fun. Come on!"

"Fine. Just wait a sec. What were you going to say, Tam?"

His eyes, which had been glaring menacingly at Keefe, flicked to me. "Nothing, never mind."

"Alright. Let's go, Foster!"

I looked behind me as Keefe pulled me away. "But you'll tell me later, right?" He half smiled and nodded. "Good!"

Keefe kept on tugging me along, off the dance floor. "Keefe, where are we going?" He pulled me behind a tree, away from sight. "What are you doing?"

He turned to me, his face deathly serious. "Do you like Bangs Boy?"

"What?"

"Tam. Do you like Tam?"

I yanked my arm from his grasp. "That's what you brought me here? To interrogate me?"

"I just want to…understand."

"Understand what?"

He shook his head. "Do you like him?"

I thought for a few moments. There was something about Tam that I had never noticed before. Something that…totally took my breath away. "I don't know," I whispered.

"You shouldn't."

"Excuse me?"

"It's just…he's Tam."

"I hope you realize that makes no sense."

"He's just weird. He's a _Shade_."

"What the heck does that have to with anything?"

Keefe squirmed. "Why do you like him?"

"Why does it matter?"

"You could pick _any_ guy here, and it's Bangs Boy who you're going after."

"What exactly do you have against him? And why in the world do you care so much if I like him or not?"

"It's just…it's just…" he took my hand and looked into my eyes, but I pulled away.

"You can't be serious."

"Foster…"

"Don't you dare, I don't want to hear it. You have Biana."

"I know, but-"

"There are not BUTS! I waited, Keefe! If you liked me, you should have asked me out a long, long time ago! I'm finally moving on! Do you know how hard it is? Tam knows. We both do. I'm finally going to move on, and you want to…UGH!"

"You- you what? You like me?"

" _Liked_. As in, I did, before you started going out with Biana."

"But it's not working out with Biana…"

"So what? I'm just supposed to drop everything for you? Sorry, Keefe. I really am, but I can't deal with any more of this hurt."

I stomped off, leaving Keefe speechless behind the tree, and moved over to the table of food. Maybe stuffing my face would make me feel better.

"Sophie!" Fitz came up to me, eyes full of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I snapped.

He stepped back a few steps in shock. "Look, I wanted to talk to you, but maybe now isn't the best time…"

I tried to calm down. "No, it's okay. Now's fine."

He took a few deep breaths. "Okay, don't get mad at me."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Why would I get mad?"

"It's just that this whole Willowing Gala has got me thinking, and, well…"

"What?"

"I used to be too nervous, because I didn't think you'd feel…I think I might like you Sophie." He smiled at me slightly, uneasily, waiting for a reaction.

I stared silently at him in total shock. Did the universe hate me? All that time, all that time crying over Keefe and Fitz. Then when I'm finally moving on, they change their minds, just like this.

"No," I said. "No. I'm done with you. I'm done with all of this. Romance is stupid. This whole Gala is a total waste of time. You and Keefe, you are most certainly wastes of time. I give up. You have hurt me before, and I'm not going to let you again. I'm not going to let anyone hurt me again."

"Sophie…"

"NO!" I screamed. It went dead quiet and everyone turned to us. "Why would you do this!? Why? You have LINH!" I turned to Keefe. "And you have BIANA! One little fight, and now you've got these dumb ideas in your head! STOP PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS! I'M SICK OF IT!"

Fitz grabbed my arm as I tried to run off. I pulled away, but I misjudged his grip. It was too loose, and I had pulled to hard. I lost my balance and went flying into the table with a loud crash. The large punch bowl broke over my head, and everything went dark.

 **TEAM SOPHIE** **: Okay. Thank you, that was a lot of help. I wasn't really sure what I should rate it, but I'll rate it K, if you think that makes more sense.**

 **Glittery-IceCream** **: Yeah! I hope you liked the Gala! That's pretty much what happened, only with a lot more yelling involved. Except for the going out with Tam. We've got a little more to go. MWA HA HA!**

 **Guest** **: Biana is adorable. Don't misunderstand me when I say I don't want her to end up with Keefe. XD Nope, sorry, I'm Keefoster hardcore, but I don't mind doing Sophitz ships.**

 **TinyAlicorn** **: LOL! I hope you liked it! I don't think it was all I hoped it to be, but I tried my best. I'm not that great at describing setting. I'm really happy my story is enough to make you fangirl. I know I fangirl and re-read over and over twinkletoestbh's The Matchmakers Story, the part where Sophie checks out Keefe. EEEEEEE**

 **Mysterious M:** **Don't you just love boy drama? Tam is adorable. I love him so much, even in the actual books. XD**

 **Springgirl** **: Glad you like it! Some of that will happen, but it will probably not be exactly like that, and some of it will not. I just hope you continue reading!**

 **I just gotta tell you guys, I've got another story I plan I writing to replace this one when it's through, whenever that may be. I haven't started the actual writing, but I have a general chapter outline. It's more love drama (read: more Keefe, Fitz, Dex, and Sophie), because I love that kind of stuff, but with a new twist. :)**


	10. The Winnowing Gala - Tam's POV

**The Winnowing Gala – Tam's POV**

 **Hey! Sorry this took so long! But it was the end of the school year, and school is annoying. (Okay, I probably like school a lot more than I should. I'm a dork.) Here is Tam's POV of the Winnowing Gala! Get ready for lots, and lots of drama! Honestly, I feel bad for Fitz and Keefe, but they deserved it! This must be done! And beside, aren't you all sick of the same old Fitz and Keefe ships? (as much as I know we love reading them) We gotta** **shake things up!**

"Sophie!" By the time I screamed her name, she was already on the ground; unconscious, bleeding, soaked with punch, and surrounded by glass shards. I turned on Fitz. "What did you do?!"

He stood pale, his eyes fixed on Sophie. "I...I...she fell..."

I rushed over and lifted her head off the ground, then brushed her wet, red-stained hair from her face. Fitz burst into motion, and reached out his arms to take her. I grabbed one of his wrists.

"Don't touch her." He yanked his hand away. I lifted Sophie up myself, and started across the dance floor. The other elves made a wide path for us, all of them silent and staring.

I looked down at her, wishing for those beautiful brown eyes to open back up and tell me everything is okay. But it's not like I would listen to her, I guess. She'd still be going to Elwin, no matter how much she likes to fight her doctor visits.

"SOPHIE!"

"SOPHIE! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Edaline and Grady came rushing out, their eyes filled with terror as they saw their unconscious daughter.

"She fell on the food table," I said quickly. "A glass bowl of punch fell on hr ehad. We need Elwin."

"Of course, of course," Edaline said, wringing her hands. "Let's take her inside." She walked next to me, feeling Sophie's head and holding her hand. "My baby, my baby. You need to stop doing this to yourself." She chocked and little and tears filled her hands.

"Lay her on the couch." Grady instructed, pointing a bright white couch in their spacious living room.

"I'll get something to clean her up," Edaline said and wandered out of the room, looking green, and Grady went down to hold Sophie's hand. He looked at me and smiled in a sad, broken-hearted way.

"I love Sophie, but she... has so many _accidents_." He took a deep, shaky breath. "You think me and Edaline would be used to it..." He laughed dryly. "But it renders us useless every time."

"She'll be okay," I said in a small voice, "She's always okay."

"She sure is a fighter."

"Oh my God! Sophie!" Biana came rushing into the room, followed by Elwin and the rest of the gang.

"She's unconscious right now," I said, my eyes fixed back on her. "She got hit pretty hard."

"Sophie, Sophie, Sophie," Elwin muttered to himself. "It's always Sophie!" He sighed. "It won't be incredibly long, but long enough. Those rings you made Dex worked incredibly well. I would advice to, um, keep it on the down-low where's she's concerned."

Dex smiled slightly. "Yeah."

Elwin was referring to the rings we all had hung around a chain on out neck. Each one of them directly signaled Elwin. If Sophie ever found out about it, we might be able to convince her that it was for all of us, in case one of us was ever hurt. Really, it was basically the "Sophie accident alarm."

Anyway, because we really hand nothing else to do beside wait for Sophie to wake up, we went to clean up the party mess outside. All the guests had left already after Grady gave a general apology. The mess was pretty epic, considering it was a teenage party, but it made for a nice distraction.

I noticed Keefe and Fitz cleaning up as far away from us, and each other, as much as they could. I could tell how increasingly irritated Biana was getting by the deepening redness of her face.

Eventually, when her face had gone rose red and she had started angrily shoving trash into a bag with occasional growls, she spun around and marched over to Keefe.

"Are you going to tell us what happened," she yelled, "Or are you both just going to be idiots?" The rest of us slowly drifted closer, so we could hear.

Keefe rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to tell."

"It wasn't 'nothing' and you know that perfectly well. You two made her upset, and I just want to the know why."

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Fitz asked, his eyes to the ground. "It's not a big deal. Just a little argument."

"Sophie is bleeding and unconscious!" I yelled. They both flinched.

"She tripped..." Fitz whispered.

"You grabbed her arm!"

"I didn't mean..."

"But what was she yelling about?" Linh asked quietly, looking at Fitz with big eyes. "What did you guys say to her?"

"Nothing..."

"You know, we _do_ have ears," Biana said venomously, crossing her arms. "And I remember her saying something about me and Linh."

"Well, then why don't you go and figure it out yourself," Keefe said angrily, "Since you hear everything already."

"So you're just going to let this go on forever?" I said, and everyone turned to me. "I won't. You already hurt Sophie, and I'm not going to let you hurt Biana and my sister by letting you drag this out." I turned to the girls. "They both think-"

Keefe yanked my arm. "Shut up, Bangs Boy."

I glared back at him. "Why don't you make me, Sencen?"

He scowled, but backed off.

"They don't think your relationships are working out."

Biana blinked a few times. "Wha- what?"

Linh looked at Fitz with tears in her eyes. "You don't think it's working out?"

"I-I," he went back to staring at the ground, apparently his favorite pastime. "Yes."

"And you, Keefe?" Biana asked, her voice unsteady.

He looked anywhere but at her. "No...maybe...yes."

"And that whole thing with Sophie?" The boys stayed quiet. "Okay, I'll guess myself." She pushed Keefe in the chest with her finger; hard. "You decided to go running to Sophie with all these 'relationship problems' hmm? Or, better." She pushed him farther and her voice rose. "This whole Gala got you both jealous, and you all of sudden decided that you were way better off with Sophie than your actual _girlfriends_."

"But what you didn't realize," she continued, "Is that Sophie is a lot more decent that you ever were. You told her, messed with our feelings, and now Sophie is injured."

"Sophie getting injured wasn't our fault!" Keefe yelled defensively.

"But I'm guessing the rest was pretty accurate?" He fell silent.

"Don't ever talk to me again. You get what you want. We're done." She turned to Fitz. "And _you_. You may be my brother, but you are one heck of a jerk. Linh?"

My sister sniffled a little. "We're over."

"And I think I speak for Sophie when I say never talk to her again."

They're faces paled, and they both ran to the leapmaster, and were gone within a few seconds.

"Um..." I started, but Biana held up her hand.

"Don't say anything. I'm not mad at you, but I can't take anything right now."

I nodded. "Okay."

"This is tearing us apart," Dex whispered.

"It was their fault. We can be a perfectly fine group of friends without Keefe and Fitz."

Just then, Grady opened the door and yelled down to us. "Sophie is awake!" Biana and Linh raced to the house. Me, Dex, and Marella walked a bit slower.

"I don't know about this..." Marella said with concern. "I know a thing or two about fights with your friends. You saw how long it took me and Sophie to make things right again. Honestly, we're still working on it. If we let this fight sit for too long, it will take a really long time to fix it up."

"They hurt Biana, my sister, and Sophie. I think they deserve the silent treatment for a little while."

"Look Tam, I've never been a big fan of Wonderboy and our good 'ole vain blond idiot, but Marella is right. They're our friends."

"They lost that right," I spat, and we continued up the house to see Sophie.

 **lovelunalovegood** **:** **Thank you! Sorry I made you wait a while.**

 **TEAM SOPHIE** **: I've heard a little bit. It's so sad!**

 **Mysterious M** **: Lol, thank you. Well, not all the way up to her room, but to** **the couch. XD Yeah, I know what you mean. We can only take so much Keefe and Fitz gooshy-ness, no matter who we ship. I hope you enjoyed it! You're gonna** **have to wait and see. MWA HA HA!**

 **Sophitz4life** **: Yep! Heh...sorry for another harsh chapter. I hope it was still a good chapter.**

 **Glittery-Icecream** **: Good! Glad you liked it!**

 **TinyAlicorn** **: Yeah! Sophie is not the kind of girl that goes and falls into boys arms, and that's why I love Shannon's books so much! She has such a strong female character. Sophie's just an amazing role model for girls.**

 **Jilveny** **: Thank you! I'm trying my best!**

 **Guest** **: Glad you do!**

 **Aria Ren Blair** **: Yeah, me neither, but I hope it's still enjoyable! It sure is fun to write!**

 **AnnabethValdez** **: Love the name, fellow Percy Jackson fan. And our poor Sophie. She may be a great role model, but no girl should have that many near death experiences.**


	11. Aftermath - Sophie

**I am so sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth. In any case, I'm back now. Here is the next chapter for the story. Please enjoy. But your probably still going to hate me...**

The Aftermath - Sophie's POV

As I layed on the couch, my head propped up by a few pillows, my friends came rushing in. They wore matched expressions of worry. I groaned internally. I appreciated their concern, but my parents probably had enough anxiety for all of them.

I noticed that Keefe and Fitz were missing. _Good_ , I thought, but my heart still panged with hurt.

Biana managed to push her way through to the front of my small group of onlookers, then started blathering at full speed. "And I'm sorry...Keefe and Fitz...jerks...shouldn't have made you go to the party...so, so sorry..."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand. "This is my fault. It always is. You know I can't help but attract accidents. This party was a lot of fun, and I don't regret going in the slightest."

She eyed me suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Good, otherwise my reputation as a party planner would have been ruined!"

"Ah," I said and laughed. "The truth comes out."

"We're just glad your okay," Dex said with a dimpled grin.

"Yeah, Sophie," Linh added, "You make us worry so much. You're one of my best friends, but these accidents do get a little..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Annoying?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Maybe."

"Not to mention all the other drama that happened," Marella said, and the rest of my friends fell silent and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with _that_ _boy_ would it?" Grady asked, his voice hard and his eyes stony.

"It's none of your business, Dad," I said venomously. I vaguely noticed his and Edaline's eyes widen in shock, but I was far from caring. I wasn't about to relive the pain, and I certainly didn't want him going all "scary dad" on Fitz and Keefe. The last thing I needed was guilt for getting them punched in the face. Though maybe I wouldn't mind all that much now...no. I simply wanted nothing to do with them. We just needed breathing room. And I needed to make it clear that I was no longer interested in dating; with them or anyone else. I was done being hurt.

I sat up slowly and wrapped my arms around myself. "Anyway, I'm feeling kind of tired. I think I'm going to go up to my room. I'm sorry guys."

"No problem," Dex said.

"Go feel better!" Biana smiled and helped me of the couch.

After brushing off Elwin and my parents, who were still hovering and trying to escort me to my room, I lumbered up the stairs, slipped quietly into my room, and shut the door. I flopped on to my bed, but winced as my head seared with pain.

It had only been a few minutes when I heard a knock at my door. "Mom, Dad, I'm _fine_. Just let me get some rest."

"Uh, it's me. Tam. But I, um, can go, if you want..."

I jumped off the bed, wobbled for a few seconds from my headache, and went to open the door. Why was Tam here? He had been strangely silent downstairs...

He stood there nervously with his hands behind his back. "I was just wondering... I just wanted to make sure..." he took a deep breath and looked in to my eyes. "Are you okay?"

We stood there silently. Slowly, ever so slowly, a single tear slid down my cheek. After that, they continued to fall. Tam pulled me in to a hug and I buried my face in his broad chest. "They keep hurting me!" I sobbed. "I was trying to move on!"

He laughed without humor. "They just don't get that your not like other girls. Your not going to fall back in to their arms once they finally realize how amazing you are."

I snorted, but in between sobs, it sounded like I was trying to hack up something. "Amazing girls don't get knocked out by punch."

"It is called 'punch.' We can't blame you for that. And it wasn't your fault anyway. _He_ grabbed your arm."

We stood silently again. I tried breaking it with a smile. "This seems strangely familiar, don't you think?"

"How so? Keefe and Fitz being jerks, or me watching you bawling in your room?"

I pretended to think. "Both."

He smiled sadly. "I just want you to know that you're not alone."

I hugged him tighter. "Thanks, Tam. That really means a lot."

He nodded, and his cheeks went a little pink.

I took a deep breath and broke away. "Even though said I liked the party, Biana is still going to pester me."

"Isn't that what Biana does?"

"Yeah, but she's going to want to know what each guy said and who I liked best, and all that."

He looked confused. "Isn't that the point of the Gala?"

"I just don't think I can focus on all that right now. Not after Fitz and Keefe. I'm so confused and hurt...I don't want to go through all this again. I need time to...to get over it."

"Right, right. That makes sense. I totally get that, after everything that's happened. Yeah." He nodded with a bit to much enthusiasm and looked away.

"Tam?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He took a breath. I need to go. Everyone already left, but my sister is probably wondering why I'm taking so long."

I frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No! It's okay. Don't be." He smiled at me. "I just hope your feeling better." I took a good look in to his eyes before he stood up and headed for the door.

I sprang up and grabbed his hand. "Wait!"

He turned back to look at me. His breathing was rapid and my heart was beating fast. No, no... I wasn't...he couldn't...darn heart! Stop! This wasn't the time! "What were you going to say before?"

"Before?" His eyes were fixed on our hands together.

"Before Keefe interrupted..."

He lifted his head up slowly to meet my eyes. "All I was going to say was that you looked really pretty." And then he pulled away and was out the door.

I looked pretty? Was that all? Did I want there to be more? My head said no, but my heart said...something else. No, Tam didn't like me in any other way beside a friend. He had liked Biana, and who would like me after falling for princess Biana? And now that Biana and Keefe weren't together...

I knew it. Having crushes, liking boys...it would only get you hurt and break apart your friendships. I wasn't going to let any more of my feelings get in the way. Tam is a great friend, but I wasn't going to delude myself in to thinking he could be anything more.

 **Aria Ren Blair: I hope that's a positive exclamation mark. :)**

 **lovelunalovegood : I know! Hearts are breaking all around! Thank you!**

 **trickster024 : That is perfectly okay, and I can totally understand that. Thank you for your other kind words. I think that if you have great ideas, just write them down and try your best. I totally know that feeling, and it's wonderful to know that my writing is okay, when I worry it might be crappy. I hope you keep reading anyway!**

 **keephie-13 : Thank you! I hope you keep reading!**

 **Springgirl : Thanks! And poor Tam you can probably tell his conversation with Sophie didn't go exactly how he might have wanted...**

 **Mysterious M: Hmm, yeah. That might have been cool. I always kind of forget about special abilities when I'm writing these fanfics. I get more in to the plot and forget the fact they are 'magical' elves from hidden cities and not humans. That probably sounds weird. *sigh* Glad you like the story so much!**

 **TinyAlicorn : Oh gosh, that stinks. Maybe you should write it down some where and hide it. But then, if you're like me, you'll probably forget where you hid it... Anyway, thanks for reading! Lol, maybe. Maybe I'll add a "Moment" to my The Ships! story after I finish this one.**


	12. Aftermath - Tam's POV

**Back for another Tophie chapter. Jease, I am going a lot farther with story then I thought I would. And I didn't think it would be so depressing...well, if you guys like it, then I'll keep on going! And besides, in this chapter, we finally start getting a bit more upbeat! And is anyone else feeling the summer vaca drag? Only one more month, but I'm kinda ready for school to start. I know I will instantly regret saying that, but I can't help it now!**

/Also, check out my NEW STORY! It's called "Rise of the Talentless"/

 **The Aftermath - Tam's POV**

I leaped away from Sophie's house in a rush, overcome with emotions I couldn't quite place yet. I slipped quietly in to the small house I shared with Linh, locked myself in my room, and started pacing. Sophie said she needed time to get over things. After everything that had happened, that was entirely understandable. Fitz and Keefe have just been tossing her around...who wouldn't feel broken after that? But then why did _I_ feel so hurt?

I should probably make sure my sister was doing alright, since she was a victim in this whole fiasco like Sophie. But then again, she probably needed a day to cool off. I could easily imagine her biting my head off if I talked to her too soon. And what about Biana...

I stopped dead in my tracks. _Biana_. Her fight with Keefe meant...she wasn't dating him anymore. Kiana was no longer a thing. She was free...but I didn't get as excited as I thought I would. My heart maintained a steady pace. I didn't start conjuring daydreams at the thought of a chance at dating her. Sure, I did sort of still have a crush on her...but something changed.

And it was in that moment, I realized what it was. I finally recognized what had changed, what had been changing since the day of that picnic...I had feelings for Sophie.

"Tam?" Biana opened the door of her home, Everglen, surprise clear on her face. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help. Can we talk?" I was here on a mission. A big mission. One that could either end well or Sophie hating me forever.

Biana continued to look confused as we made our way to the living room. We sat down on the couch and she turned to me expectantly.

"I'm going to start by saying something," I said. "Please promise to hear me out."

She eyed me suspiciously but nodded.

"I like Sophie." Her eyes widened. "I've liked her ever since the picnic. Maybe this isn't the best time now, but I have to let her know before it's too late. I don't know what to do. Please, Biana, I need your help."

She was silent for a moment, but then, to my surprise, she burst out laughing.

"I knew it was only a matter of time!" She laughed again. "Yeah, maybe this isn't the best timing, but I can't really be mad at you, not after me and Linh pushed it so hard. And your face! It's so adorable right now!"

I felt my neck go hot. Did she just say I was _adorable_? I'm Tam Song, the Shade. No one calls me _adorable_.

I was regretting this more by the second. But of all the people I could ask for relationship advice, Biana was really the only person I could ask at the moment. I had to tell Sophie how I felt, one way or another. I wasn't making the same mistake I made with Biana. It was just...I still didn't have enough courage to just walk up and tell her. Especially now that she's sworn off dating. And her friendship with Keefe and Fitz couldn't be worse...

"Stop," Biana said sternly, her face suddenly serious. "I can tell you're starting to chicken out. You're right, you have to tell her _now_. There's never going to be a 'right time.' I waited years before I told Keefe about my crush on him..." She grimaced. "Maybe that isn't the best example, but you get the point."

"I know, but...Fitz...and Keefe..."

She snorted. "Oh please. If anything, this will help her. I can already tell you're serious. I can see it on your face."

"But how do I show that to her?"

Biana pursed her lips and thought. "Hmm... what about doing something special with her."

I looked at her, unconvinced. "Like a date? I feel like that would only freak her out."

"No, more like a date, but not a date."

"You lost me."

"We could say we're all going to go out. You, me, Linh, and Sophie. But then me and Linh 'cancel' at the last second, then it's just you and me. Oldest trick in the book."

I was still worried. "Should we really trick her?"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop taking it so literally. This way, it will mellow her out. Show her a good time. Then you can tell her how you feel."

I thought it over...maybe this could work. It definitely beat marching up to her room an announcing that I liked her. The out-of-the-blue approach certainly didn't work for Keefe and Fitz. And besides, I was still wary of my feelings.

"Go shopping in Atlantis..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Shopping?"

She smirked. "Do you like the girl or not? Besides, knowing Sophie, it will probably feel more like quick browsing. That girl's feminine side is completely lacking."

"That's what makes her cute," I grumbled, more to myself, but Biana heard and smiled.

"Then how about mellowmalt afterword? From that one shop, Sugary Sweets. No fancy dinner, just something simple."

I nodded. "Sophie does love mellowmalt."

Biana clapped her hands. "Then it's decided. I'll call Sophie on the Imparter tonight. And I'll fill Linh in for you." She laughed again at my relieved expression. "You'll meet with her tomorrow at noon. Me and Linh will call you around that time with some excuse as to why we can't come. It's not like it has to be solid, since she'll definitely see through it later."

"Okay." I tried to keep my breathing under control. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Only one way to find out!" She jumped up and pulled me off the couch and too the door. "Now get going!"

I stopped once we reached it, and I turned her with what I hoped was a stern expression. "Biana? Are _you_ okay?"

She smiled sadly. "Oh, Tam, don't worry about me. Sophie's been hurting way longer than me, and I was too caught up in my own happiness to truly notice. It's time someone made her happy." With that, she gently pushed me out the door and was gone. Biana was strong. She'd be okay for now. I needed to figure out my own feelings before I tried to comfort her.

In the meantime, I had the rest of the night to worry over tomorrow.

 **Aria Ren Blair: Oh good! I'm sooo happy you like it! Ikr, wouldn't Tophie be adorable?**

 **keephie-13 : Yup! I got the inspiration for the next few chapters (basically how in the world Tam was going to fix this mess) from your comment! You were expecting a production, so I'm gonna give you one! (In the form of a "not" date) otherwise, tam would have probably would have had tam march up to Sophie's room and tell her how he feels.**

 **Jilveny : Off topic note: Whenever I see your name, I think of Juvia from Fairytail (which i got obsessed with recently. Thanks best friend of mine *eyeroll*) Anyway, glad you like it! Happy to be missed! I hope that the unexpected part was good...and i'm happy that you would have been devastated if the story had been taken down! (If that doesn't sound cruel...) Thank you!**

 **booksaremylife : I'm happy you decided to take a look. Almost same for me, i ship Keefoster, but i like reading other ships too...but I guess that's kind of obvious, based on what I'm writing...**

 **TinyAlicorn : Happy to hear it! **

**Moon : So demanding! JK Glad you like it so much!**


	13. The Not Date - Sophie's POV

**Hope you guys all like the next chapter! I was worrying it sounded a bit rushed. I had written about half of it, decided I hated it, then re-wrote it. And omg, do you know what I've been obsessing over lately? That Keefe short story! And if you know me, you know I'm a Keefoster shipper. This is like...YAAAAY! Also, can we take a moment to appreciate all of Tam's amazing hotness? I saw his official full-body picture on Shannon's Instagram, and I just got to say…wow. I literally started hyperventilating. I can't wait for the rest of them! I'm fangirling so hard…*breaths in to a paper bag***

The "Not" Date – Sophie's POV

A few days ago, a very giggly Biana called me on her Imparter, talking a mile a minute. It was kind of hard to understand her, and she had woken me up, so I was especially groggy. But the gist of it was that she just _needed_ a new dress from Atlantis right away. Then she went on about how I would think it's the absolute _cutest_ thing ever.

I asked the most obvious question. "You need me…why?"

She sighed forcefully. "I need someone there to tell me how it looks."

"But don't you think Linh is more suited to that?" Fashion wasn't exactly my thing. She knew that already.

"She's already coming."

"So…going back to my previous question, why do you need _me_?"

"Because you need to quit sulking and get out of your house!"

I groaned aloud. "I'm not ready to stop sulking. Give me a few more days. Or weeks. Or months. Actually, I'm perfectly fine being a hermit for the rest of my life."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because that worked out so well for Grady and Edaline."

"I'll just wait to adopt some mysterious elf girl."

"Well, too bad. I'm not waiting for that to never happen. You had fun at the Gala before all…that. And I forced you to go. You. Are Coming."

To me, it seemed rushed. Trying to fill our thoughts with shopping and girl talk. I doubted it would really help get our minds off _them_. But maybe that's just because I didn't find it that interesting in the first place. I guess if Biana was willing to try and move on, I had to support her.

"Fine."

She pumped her fist in the air. "You're going to have a great time! See you in a few days!" She was gone before I could fully question the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

But then this morning, Biana called me again, sneezing and coughing at regular intervals. "I'm sick. Sorry Sophie. I won't be able to go shopping with you today."

"Oh, that's okay. We can do it another time."

"NO!" My eyes went wide in shock at her yell. She quickly recomposed herself. "I'm just saying, Linh was really looking forward to going!"

"But I thought you were the one who needed help finding a dress?"

"She was going to have fun too!" She paused, then sniffed. The whole show was pretty unconvincing, however I didn't see her reasoning behind it yet.

I rolled my eyes. "If you didn't want to go, you could have just told me."

"What do you mean?" she said, her cheeks reddening. "I'm _sick_."

"Uh-huh." I nodded slowly.

"So I _can't_ go."

"Yes, Biana. You _can't_ go."

"Right. But you still need to go with Linh and Tam."

" _Tam_? What do you mean _Tam_?"

"I didn't tell you?" she said, her voice a bit higher. She fiddled with her fingers. "Tam said that he, um, needed to pick something in Atlantis. And Linh, you know, thought 'why not.' So he's going."

"Right," I said slowly, drawing out the word. "Okay then."

"Yeah, so, have fun!" She once again ended the call in a rush, and I was left blinking in confusion.

So when I went to Atlantis to find Tam standing in front of Elvin Apparel, alone, I really started to get suspicious. "Uh, Tam? Where's Linh?"

He averted his eyes. "She's, um, sick."

I stared at him. "Sick?" He nodded.

"Oh, um, where's Biana?" he asked.

"Sick." I stated.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah…"

He chewed his lip and kept his gaze on the ground. "Well, um, we're already here. I mean, I know I'm not a girl, obviously, but if you still want to go shopping…"

"Didn't you have to get something?" I said sharply. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but something was fishy here, and I didn't like it.

Tam's eyes snapped up, and he seemed hurt. "Get something?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to sound less annoyed. "Biana said that you decided to tag along with Linh, since you wanted something from Atlantis."

"Right, right. I wanted…" he scanned the streets. "Hairspray."

I put my hand up to my mouth to suppress a giggle. "Hairspray?"

He crossed his arms and gave me one of his classic "Tam" glares. "Don't laugh."

"Do you see me laughing?" I said, trying to hide my smile."

"I know you want to. You're shadow seems a little lighter."

I eyed him with doubt. "Really?"

He smirked. "No."

I grinned and punched him lightly on the arm. "Jerk."

All at once his smirk faded and he was back to staring at the ground. "Look, Sophie…I've got something to tell you."

I smiled slightly. "Does it have something to do with this get-together that Biana and Linh orchestrated for you and me?"

"I want to say no…"

"But you can't."

He shook his head. "But really…this was my idea. Well, technically."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Yeah, I just thought you might want something to take your mind off things, you know?"

I laughed. "Shopping isn't really my thing."

He nodded. "I know. That's where Biana took over."

"I figured. You could have just asked to hang out with me."

"I thought you might find it weird."

"Well, you have to admit you _are_ weird." He frowned, so I amended. "In a good way. You know what Dex always says: 'We could all use a little more weird in our lives.'"

He smirked again. "Yes, but he was talking about you."

"Don't be mean!"

"You stared it!" We laughed together, and Tam stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Look, we don't have to hang out if you don't want to. But I'd like to, and I think you'd have fun too. At least, I hope. And I know this great place with the best mellowmelt you've ever tasted, well, second best. Edaline's can never me topped."

Mellowmelt? It didn't take me very long to decide. "Lead the way." And we started walking down the street, together.

 **towardpages** **: I'm so happy you do! I hope you keep reading!**

 **ChickenLuv8** **: Ikr? She kind of annoys me sometimes, but she's a good friend to Sophie. (I try not to hold a grudge from the first book)**

 **Booksaremylife** **: Thank you! Hope you keep reading!**

 **Strawbr'yblond periwinkle love** **: Cute name. Aren't they cute though? Yeah, I still haven't really forgiven Fitz, and it's just like "You barely even made an effort to be friends with Sophie in the first book!" But I'm just going to politely ignore that "I hate Keefe" comment. *insert smiley face emoji because I don't think they work***

 **jiveny** **: Lol. I'm bringing the ship in to full swing. The next chapter is going to be more of their date too (but brace yourself)**

 **Owlmoon** **: Thank you! You don't know how much comments like that help my confidence! Because, for the most part, I'm not sure if I'm a good writer or not.**

 **VerdiTheTRex** **: Lol, really? It would sure be a crazy twist in the regular books, although, her choosing someone like Tam or Wylie might make all of us other fans (either a Sodex, Sokeefe, or Sofiz shipper) not tear each other apart. Can you imagine the turmoil it will cause once (if) she picks someone?**

 **Guest** **: Ikr? Tam needs some lovin too! I also saw a meme about people shipping her with Wylie, but honestly, wouldn't that be really adorable? Brought together over all the trouble with Prentice…Anyway, thanks for all the support!**


	14. The Not Date - Tam's POV

**Okay, don't be mad at me. I've been SUPER busy. School is totally HECTIC, chores STINK, and I've been doing some other non-fanfiction writing. I've had no time at all this year. So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to give you guys this chapter (I know it's small, bear with me!) And I will try my hardest to get more out soon, especially since winter break is coming up in a few weeks. So I'm sorry again, I can't apologize enough.**

The Not Date – Tam's POV

I was having the greatest time, and I mean that fully. I think I was dealt the short end of the life stick, considering the problems with my parents and going to Exillium and all. I'd had fun before, Linh would kill me if I didn't mention her, but never this carefree fun I was having with Sophie.

What made it better was that she saw right through this whole plan Biana had cooked up, and I didn't have to pretend that meeting up with her was an accident. Although, there was still that whole matter with my _feelings_ , but I decided to put it out of my mind for the time-being.

"And so Silveny finally flew to the ground, but I was thrown into a bunch of her sparkly poop! Have you ever seen that stuff? But you wanna know the worst part? It happened in front of all of the Councilors!"

I laughed at Sophie's story, but mostly at her animated expression. She had a big smile on her face, her eyes were wide with excitement, and her hands flew around as she talked. She took a big bite of mallowmelt, and sighed with pleasure.

"This stuff really is good. But you're right, no one can ever top Edaline's."

"You sure can eat a lot," I said and smirked. Her cheeks reddened and she looked away. "I uh, I mean, I didn't mean, not in a bad way. I'm sorry."

She grinned. "It's alright. It is true, isn't it?"

"It'd be worse if you were just pecking at like a bird. That'd be awkward."

She punched me lightly on the shoulder. "You're awkward anyway, Tam."

I shrugged and smiled as she continued to eat the mallowmelt and talk with her mouth full.

"Anyway, what do you think-" she stopped abruptly and stared open-mouthed at something behind me.

"What, what's the matter?" I turned around in my chair. Coming down the street, his hands in his pockets, was Keefe. He was staring at the ground, but continued to walk forward. When he was only a few feet away, he stopped, looked up, and noticed us sitting there, staring at him.

His eyes widened. He seemed frozen to the spot on the street.

I turned back to Sophie. Her face had gone pale, and she just stared and stared at Keefe. I wasn't sure what motivated me more, concern or jealousy, but I jumped up and grabbed Sophie's arm. "C'mon."

We started moving down the street, when Keefe shouted out. "Wait! Sophie! Please! WAIT!"

Sophie stopped, and I was about to try to convince her to keep going, that Keefe wasn't worth it right now, when I looked at what she was staring at in front of us. I was so busy looking at her, I hadn't noticed that Fitz was standing 10 feet from us. We were caught in the middle of disaster.

 **Owlmoon of OwlClan : Thanks, I'm sorry for the long wait!**

 **SequoiaBigandTall : Lol, thanks. Sorry for the wait!**

 **booksaremylife : Lol, right? She's so cute. I want to make some mallowmelt soooo bad. I have the recipe saved, I just haven't gotten around to doing it. I like them. I pre-ordered Nightfall (OH MY GOSH, by the way) so I got that super swag pack with the full portrait. I drool over it a few times a day.**

 **TEAM SOPHIE : I KNOW RIGHT? I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! Honestly, I think he was even better looking than Fitz or Keefe, but Keefe is still my fav.**

 **CoCo : I know! I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait! Hopefully you're still reading!**

 **Mysterous M : Ahhhhh, Tam. Wonderful, wonderful Tam. Did you, or anyone else, squeal when Sophie totally brushed off Fitz and Keefe when Sophie did that mind-winding thing in Nightfall? And Tam just totally moved them right out of the way. EEEEEEE**

Dornbolt **: Lol, I was a little disturbed by the whole thing, and I was kinda mad at Sophie. And I felt whole-heartily relieved when they realized they didn't like-like each other (my gosh, Shannon really killed Sodex. I almost feel bad for all the Sodex shippers). but it was definitely squeal-worthy, and the whole thing was just totally adorable (at least after the fact) Stick with your ship, girl! If I wasn't a die-hard Keefe shipper, I would probably ship Tophie too!**


	15. The Disaster - Sophie's POV

**Ugh, I have no idea where my brain was at when I was writing this. So, I finished it and everything, and I was scanning over it to check for mistakes for the billionth time, when I thought something was funny. What was funny about it, you ask? _I wrote it in freaking third person_. Hopefully everything's fixed. **

I had no idea what to do. I was freaking out: majorly. All I wanted was to run, run far away from the disaster she knew was about to go down, but I couldn't. Tam's grip was firm and reassuring on my arm, but it didn't bring me out of the absolute panic that was speeding through my mind.

"Sophie, please..." Keefe said meekly from behind us, "I just want to talk..."

But I was distracted from the anger and hurt flaring up in Fitz's eyes. With a single seething glance our way, he spun on his heels and walked in the opposite direction, further and further from us until he disappeared in a crowd of people. I wish I could say I was relieved, but his reaction was worse than anything that could have happened. It sent an all-too-familiar twist in to my stomach.

"Sophie..." Keefe pleaded again, "I won't run away...please...just turn around..."

"Fitz isn't worth it." Tam whispered in my ear, and I realized I was still staring after the now-gone Fitz. "Do you want to go?"

I still wanted to run away. I didn't want to deal with this right now. But the pain of Fitz leaving...that he was so angry that he walked away, and that I was so scared and angry I didn't go after him...could I really do the same thing to Keefe? What he did wasn't cool. He'd messed with my feelings, and I would probably be angry at him for a long time. But wasn't this whole thing getting out of hand? Running away, how childish was that? I thought I'd learned a long time ago to never give up, but wasn't what I wanted to do? Give up on my friendship with Keefe and Fitz because I couldn't handle my own feelings?

With a deep breath, I slowly turned around to face Keefe. My eyes widened as I finally took the time to take him in. His expression was desperate, depressed, the once-permanent light behind his eyes was absent. Worse, and most disturbing of all, was his hair. It wasn't expertly styled like normal. It looked like he'd just gotten out of bed, and I can assure you; it didn't make it look good in the slightest.

"I'm sorry!" Keefe burst out when our eyes locked. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. For everything. For everything I said and did. You didn't deserve any of this. I just had no idea... and...heh..." he kicked the ground. "I call myself an Empath. I knew something was wrong that day at the picnic, I could feel it. But was I the one to go after you? No, it was him." He motioned toward Tam, but there was no aggression or spite in his voice. It was almost like...defeat.

"Keefe..." I breathed, but he continued.

"I never wanted to hurt our friendship. This is way worse than anything. Tam was right, I was jealous, and made that whole fight with Biana way bigger than it needed to be. I do like Biana, I was just so blinded...I promise I'll never do it again. Just please," he went in to clasp my hands, but then thought better of it. "Can I please have another chance?"

"Do you really think you deserve one?" Tam said from beside me. "How many chances has Sophie given you since you met her? How many times have you betrayed her trust?"

Keefe hung his head. "I'll do anything it takes. I know I don't deserve one, believe me, but I don't ever want to give up. You're friendship means too much to me, Sophie. And I promise," he stole a glance at Tam's and my hands, which had become interlocked, "I promise that's all it ever will be. That's enough for me, and I'll do everything I can to become your friend again."

I reached out my other hand and rested it on Keefe's shoulder. "I forgive you, Keefe."

He looked up. "Really? I did say I'd do anything..."

"Y-you're willing to never give up, when I almost did," my voice shook as I tried to keep in tears. That's more than enough. I'm still angry at you, and it will take some time to get back to where we were, but I forgive you. We're friends, and I'm glad. I'm just sorry for all those years of...confusion."

Keefe let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled slightly. "Didn't I already tell you a long time ago that you're worth it?" Then looked behind us. "I know Fitz looked pretty mad, but he'll come around."

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "I'm done waiting for people 'to come around.' I just realized that I don't want to give up my friendship with you two because of this fight. We both need to do some apologizing, and I won't leave him alone until we get through this."

"There's you're Foster fighting spirit. Good luck." I turned to go, with Tam following me. "Oh, and Tam?" Tam looked back over his shoulder. I was a little worried of what Keefe was going to say. "Good luck." Keefe winked, then spun around and walked away.

"Are you really sure you're ready to forgive them?" Tam asked as we turned away.

I nodded again. "I don't want this to ruin us," but then I remembered Fitz's expression. "But I'm afraid I might have already."

"Hey," Tam stopped and looked at me. "It's not your fault. They're the ones who are messing with everyone."

"I know but..." tears started to well up in my eyes. "I-I just...if I had been honest in the first place..."

"No, stop," Tam pulled me so I was facing him. He stared right at me with his misty gray-blue eyes. "Okay, so maybe things could have been done differently. But it's not like they ever admitted feelings to you before. And confessing to you at your Galla when they already had girlfriends? Not cool. So don't blame yourself, because it's not your fault."

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "I get what your saying. But I still don't want to break up our friendship."

Tam sighed. "I know. I guess I don't really want that either."

"Then we have to go and see Fitz."

Tam nodded, then pulled me in to a hug. I sunk in to his arms with a sigh. He was warm and strong, and somehow, I felt a lot better. "It'll all work out," he whispered into my ear. For some reason, I felt that if Tam said it, then it might just turn out that way.

 **Jilveny : Awwwww thank you so much! You totally made my day when I read your comment! I really apoligize for making you wait so long. I did finish Nightfall. I got the special edition (so I had to wait a week extra) but it was worth it. I give Nightfall a 9. It was defiantly worth that year of hype, and I loved loved LOVED all of the Keefoster moments and cuteness. And I absolutely LOVE Ro! She's hilarious! I was a little worried at first, but she adds so much to the story! The only reason I didn't give it a 10 was because I thought it was a little cheesy how Mr. Forkle technically came back. Yeah, yeah, it's his twin, whatever. But it's basically Mr. Forkle. And as devastated as I was when he died, it was a little annoying for him to come back, ya know? He was dead, and you have to move on, but then he just comes back...but now I just sound mean. XD Thanks again, and I hope you keep reading!**

 **Owlmoon of OwlClan : Thank you! I hope you stick with me as I continue the story! I think it's almost done. A few more chapters probably...**

 **VerdiTheTRex : Awesome! Thank you! This chapter was a little longer, too. :) Thanks for continuing to read!**

 **strawberryair : Lol, thank you. I was honestly very disappointed when Tam wasn't added to the list Sophie's possible love interests (while, I suppose he still is, but...ya know). I mean, I totally loved how he was taking care of Linh. So, I decided to have a little fun with it. Anyway, thanks again, and I hope you continue reading!**

 **Coco : I'm going to guess you meant "stuck." In which case, yes, they were. XD I suppose it didn't seem like a disaster, at least when it came to Keefe anyway. XD**

 **Guest : THANK YOU! You don't know how much I appreciate that!**

 **Guest: Thank you! This was a much shorter wait, huh? XD I also started writing the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have it out next weekend.**


	16. The Disaster - Tam's POV

**Check out some of my ORIGINAL work on wattpad! That's right, I created an account! My name is SweetLiteracy8. A bit different from BuddingWriter101, huh? I am personally proud of the profile pic I made. XD**

 **Anyway, here is Tam's POV for "The Disaster"! ENJOY!**

I couldn't believe it. Sophie was already going to forgive them? I mean, I don't want to sound like a jerk, but does she really think they deserve it? I looked down at my hand, the one that had held Sophie's just a few minutes before. I felt my ears go hot. Please, when it came down to it, I was just jealous. There was no use trying to make up excuses. But just how far would she go to forgive Fitz? She'd crushed on him for years, and now that he broke up with Linh...

I shook my head. What was I thinking? Did I really think that little of Sophie? Could I really believe that she would go running to him after all of this? _Jease, Tam,_ I thought to myself. _There's a difference between wanting to salvage a damaged friendship and wanting to hook up. Get a grip._

And there was that whole other issue _._ "Good luck!" Keefe had said. The jerk. I didn't need his flimsy words of encouragement. But seeing as how angry Fitz had looked, it would it take a lot for this to blow over. Who knew when I'd get the chance to tell Sophie how I felt...if I could even bring myself to do it.

"Tam?" Sophie said worriedly beside me. "Are you okay?"

I turned to her and forced a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay...you just look a little worried...and I thought..."

"What?" I asked nervously. She couldn't possibly have guessed what I was thinking about, could she? Then again, Keefe wasn't exactly being very subtle with his "good luck." Darn Empaths.

"I just thought," she started and tugged out an eyelash, "if you don't want to go with me to Everglen, it's fine. I can do it by myself. I get you don't, maybe, really like him, right now."

I blinked a few times. That's what she was worried about? I smirked and gently pulled her hand away from her eyes. "Are you saying you'd rather I not be there?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "No! That's not what i meant! You can go, if you want." Her head dropped to her feet.

"Then I will." I lifted her chin up. "No sense throwing you in to the lions den."

"Th-thanks." A bright blush had creeped up to her cheeks. My own face went hot. I jerked my hand away from my chin and stuffed it in to my pocket.

"Anyway, we should probably go," I mumbled. She nodded, a determined light coming in to her eyes. Just what I love about her.

 _Love? Slow your roll, Tam!_

I dug around in my pocket until I felt my leaping crystal. I pulled it out, held it up, and grabbed Sophie's hand. "Everglen!" I shouted, and we were whisked away.

We knocked on the door to Everglen. It opened slowly to reveal Biana. I expected a sly grin when she saw Sophie and I together, but there was a frown on her face, and she looked nervous.

"Are you looking for Fitz?" she asked, her eyes on Sophie.

Sophie took a deep breath and lifted her chin a tad. "Yes. Where is he?"

Biana gave us an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry... Fitz, he, uh, told me to tell you, if you came..." she looked down at her feet. "Look, I don't know what he _saw_ ," she gave a wink in my direction (thanks a ton Biana!) "but he's being a jerk. He stomped upstairs, slammed the door in my face, and told me not to let you in if you came. Just this whole thing, ever since the Gala...he's being such a BRAT!" she stomped her foot in frustration. I couldn't agree more.

Sophie, oddly, stayed calm. "Do you think you could convince him to come out? I just want to talk."

Biana bit her lip. "I'm not sure...he was pretty ticked..."

Sophie didn't wait for her to say anything more. She pushed past Biana and started marching up the stares.

"Wait!" Biana shouted.

"Sophie!" I said, and went running after her.

When she reached the top of the stairs, Sophie went two doors down the lavishly decorated hall. Then she started pounding on the door. "FITZ! I know you're in there! Open up!"

"Sophie!" I whispered nervously, "Are you sure this is a good-"

She continued to bang on the door, her features stubbornly hard. "FITZ! OPEN UP! WE NEED TO TALK!"

BANG BANG BANG

She lifted her hand, getting ready to bang again, when the door swung open.

"What do you want?" Fitz's features were twisted into a full-face scowl. He eyed me with immense distaste before turning his full face of rage on Sophie. "You obviously haven't cared about me very much, instead going out on a date with _him_." He flipped his hand in my direction. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Now you listen here Fitz," she spat and shoved her finger in his chest. To my delight, his body lost some of it's edge and his eyes widened in surprise. "I've had enough of this crap. It's time we talk. And you're going to listen." She shoved him in to his room and I followed after them both.

There was pure fire in Sophie's eyes. I liked this side to her, her strength. It was the side that stood up to the Collective, the Neverseen, and even my parents those few years ago. It was what I admired most; Sophie Foster never gave up, especially not on a friend. And now she was turning all this pent up fury on Fitz. Aw, yeah, this was going to be interesting.

Owlmoon of Owl Clan: Yeah, all that stuff can get tricky. I've been doing a lot of writing on the side this past year (which is why my updates are so slow) and it can get hard to keep all my stuff straight. Thank you for the fix!

Coco: No problem! Thank you for taking the time to read and review!

Guest: Awwww, thank you. I'm sorry I don't update as fast as you'd probably like. Thanks for reading anyway!

booksaremylife: right? A little sweetness in this chapter. The next chapter might be all Sophie-rage though. XD

Moonlark: Thank you! I hope you continue to read!

Bellz: He's adorable and totally hot, but Keefe will always be my favorite. XD


	17. The Conclusion - Sophie's POV

**So, don't get mad, but I'm kicking Tam out of this little talk between Fitz and Sophie. Ha ha, you'll see why later. It'll be great, I assure you. Fitz goes way OOC in this chapter, but considering how he reacted when Alden's mind break, I honestly see this as a possibility. Fitz's feelings and thoughts get pretty warped when he's angry.**

 **Also, one more author's note before we get to the good stuff. I've got good news and bad news. Bad news: this is the second to last chapter of the story! I was debating whether to continue or stop, but I eventually decided to stop, which is actually becaues of the Good News. The Good News is that I've finally worked out the main kink in a fanfic story I've been sitting on for a while. I have not started writing it yet, but I do know what I'm going to do, and it will be posted *hopefully* soon, after the last chapter of the Tophie story. It is another romance, but introducing a new boy. *winks* It will be very different from Tophie, but there will be some jealousy! Any thoughts? Anyway, here's the The Conclusion - Sophie's POV!**

The Conclusion - Sophie's POV

If I'm going to be honest, I wasn't sure what I was going to say to Fitz. You know how sometimes you're just so set on something that you don't really think of anything else? Yeah, that was what was happening to me right now. I hadn't planned anything, but I wasn't going to give Fitz the satisfaction of seeing that.

But I did know one thing. I needed to do this alone.

"Tam?" I started slowly, trying to calm my voice. "I'm sorry, you've been very supportive, but..."

"You want me to go?" he finished sighing. I nodded. "That's fine, I understand." He started to turn, but directed his last words at Fitz. "But you listen." Then he was out, and the door shut behind him.

"What is that you want, Sophie?" Fitz hissed my way. My anger flared again.

"What I want," I said cooly, "is for you to tell me what is going on with you."

"Don't you already know?" he sneered. "You just took my feelings, balled them into a pile of trash, and threw it away. It's you who should be explaining."

Oh boy. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Look, Fitz, I crushed on you for _years_. _Years_! A lot that is my fault, for never telling you how I felt, but the point is, that was in the past. All of a sudden, I'm getting bombarded with nonsense feelings from you and Keefe. You looked so happy with your girlfriends at the picnic, but now you're claiming that you like me? After I'm finally starting to get over all this crazy romantic crap? Why now? Why go along and break Linh's heart in the process? I understand that I haven't handled this as well as I could have, but can't you understand just a little bit? Can't you look past your out-of-control anger and listen?"

He opened his mouth to respond, closed it, then crossed his arms. He was visibly fuming. Then, finally, he managed something. "Why don't-why don't you like me anymore? You say you crushed on me for years, so how can your feelings be suddenly gone?"

"They're not...exactly," I said hesitantly.

He stalked closer to me and yelled in my face. "So why won't you accept mine?"

I had started shaking. "Because-because..." I stuttered, and his look hardened. What was wrong? I knew my feelings for Fitz hadn't just disappeared, but there was something else overriding everything. Something...that hadn't been there before.

"See?" Fitz continued to scream. "This is what I don't understand! You can't even say what you're feeling, so how can you look down on me, when I told you mine? Huh, Sophie?"

"I..." I couldn't express my feelings? I knew that...but what was I feeling now? What was it...that hadn't been there before. And suddenly, I knew. I knew what had been happening these past few weeks. I understood what I had been trying to run away from, because, just like Fitz, I couldn't handle the possibility of rejection.

"It's, it's because," a deep breath. "I LIKE TAM!"

Silence.

"I...I like Tam," I whispered the words this time, more to myself.

"Tam?" Fitz's voice cracked. "You really...do like him?"

"Y-yeah." Then I nodded resolutely. "Yes. So I'm sorry, Fitz. I don't know if anything is ever going to happen between me and Tam, but I'm not going to let my feelings turn out like they did with you." And I almost had. It was right there in front of me, but just like with Fitz, I'd never reached out and grabbed it. Tam had been here for me these past few weeks. I'd felt my heart flutter when he'd hugged me, back at the picnic, and when we'd danced. I had wanted more when he called me pretty after the Gala. I was running away, again, all because I couldn't face my feelings.

To my surprise, Fitz hung his head. "I'm sorry, Sophie," he whispered. I blinked. Talk about complete mood shift. Had I finally dug through his anger? "I never...I let...I let this get out of control. What the heck is wrong with me? What am I even doing?" He stumbled over to the bed and fell down on it, putting his head into his hands.

I took a few steps toward him, testing him. Then I walked completly over and placed a hand on his back. "I know. We both did." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

He didn't look up, but he whispered, "I'm sorry."

I knew what I had to do, it was what our friendship needed, if it was going to last. I pulled him into a hug. He was stiff at first, but then he relaxed in to my arms. We just stayed still like that for a few seconds, letting all the anger and sadness filter out.

Then we broke away, and Fitz gave me a small, sad smile. "I've really messed up a lot, haven't I?"

I smirked. "You sure as heck have."

"Can you...I know I probably don't deserve this, but..."

"I forgive you." And I did. I could tell Fitz meant it.

"And Keefe?"

I nodded. "We talked already."

He gave me another small smile. "And Tam?"

I felt my face go hot. "Woah, hold it, we're not over this whole 'forgiving thing.' Slow your role before you start asking stuff."

"But you just said I was forgiven!"

I crossed my arms and pursed my lips playfully. "That was before you started asking embarrassing stuff." We both laughed, and it felt good. Better than anything had felt in a while. I could feel the connection that had frayed over the years start to regain its color. Just like with Keefe, we still had a little way to go, but all was far from being lost.

I started to the door and reached out to the handle. "Now, I'm going to go, but you better call me later! And maybe...maybe make up with Linh while-" I stopped my sentence short, because there, on the floor, trying to scramble away, was Tam.

"Tam?" I gasped. Was he...spying on us? His face was red, redder than I'd ever seen it.

That answers that question.

"Sophie-I-Sophie...I'm sorry!" He jumped up and dashed off down the hall. When I heard his footsteps pounding on the stairs, I burst in to motion and took off after him.

"Tam! Tam wait!" I kept on going, right out the door, where Tam was making a beeline for the gate. Gosh, he can sure run fast. But I had something up my sleeve; a brain push. I put in all my energy in to my legs, and my feet started to move almost of their own accord. I was going so fast, I accidentally knocked right in to Tam just as he was leaping away. We ended up in front of Tiegran's house (where Tam and Linh were staying), with me sprawled on top of him.

"Erg," Tam groaned from under me, and I quickly scurried off and helped him up.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He didn't say anything. "But why were you at the door? I don't really appreciate you-"

I didn't get the chance to finish. All of a sudden, his arm went behind my back, his other hand behind my head, and I was pulled up close to him. His lips were on mine, and somehow, amazingly, and oh-so-sweetly, we were kissing.

"I know I should feel bad..." Tam started, when he broke away, "but I needed to show you...how I felt, and that was amazing. But...I am sorry...for spying on you, and-"

"I also know that I should be mad at you," I interrupted, but instead of angry words, a giddy laugh escaped my lips instead. "but I have to agree on the amazing. I forgive you."

He blinked at me, confused. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes, reached out, and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him close, until our faces were inches apart. "You were listening to what I said, weren't you?"

Slowly, a sly grin spread across his face. "Which bit are you reffering to?"

"You know what part," I fumed.

"Yes, but I may-or-may-not have been eavesdropping, so I may-or-may-not have heard you. What was it that you said?"

I growled. "Tam..."

"Come on, Sophie. I thought you weren't going to do this anymore?"

"I..." mumble mumble.

"Hmm?" he whispered, his voice a little hoarse, getting even closer to my face.

"I like you, Tam," I said against his lips.

He laughed quietly. "That's what I was waiting for. I like you, too, Sophie." And he pulled me into a deeper, much happier kiss.

 **I promise that wasn't the end! One more chapter (which might be mostly fluff...) but still, one more chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one! I know Sophie and Tam SURE did! Not sure if Sophie can actually do that with a brain push, and I think I said earlier that Tam and Linh had their own apartment...but let's just roll with it. Maybe Tam got off a little easy on the whole spying thing...but come on, the poor boy deserves it. XD**

 **briar721 : I hope it was interesting, and the chapter did not disappoint! Thanks for reading!**

 **Keefoster0208 : Yesss someone else who refers to the Keefe-Sophie ship as Keefoster! MY PERSON! Thank you, I hope you're not too disappointed about the only-one-chapter-left thing. XD**

 **Strawberryair : I hope it was interesting enough! Though if it didn't suffice to your expectations, I hope what happened after made up for it!**

 **Owlmoon of OwlClan : Thanks! It means so much when someone says that! I know there's only one chapter, but hopefully you'll like my other stories (and the one that is currently in the works!) Thanks for sticking with me for so long!**

 **Little Strawberry fruit : THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ARE AMAZING FOR READING! It's people like you that really make me proud of my writing, especially when I'm down in the dumps and think it's not good enough. I myself am devoted to Keefoster, no matter what my "backstabbing" Sophitz shipping friend says (I get her devoted to the fandom and that's how she thanks me...XD) but I just remembered how excited I got when I thought there might be a new boy (Tam). Now, I know that none of the stuff you suggested is in this chapter, but the next one is going to be mostly fluff. So *anything* could happen. *wink wink***

 **booksaremylife : Right? Sophie rage is a-go! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **IggyChewingOnAShoe : Thanks so much for that. A lot of people say they were kinda iffy at first, but I'm just happy they took the time to click on my story in the first place! It means a lot to me, a teen who's full of insecurities...Anyway, I'm so so so happy you enjoy it!**

 **SerenityPlateau396 : I didn't really pay much attention to specific matches, the whole thing made me uncomfortable, to assign them all numbers on their lists. But to answer your question, yes, in my mind they did all register for matches, and they were all on each others lists. As for specific numbers, as I said, I never thought about it too hard. I hope that doesn't sound rude, it was a totally valid question that I don't mind you asking. I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Tophie : I didn't make you wait too long, right? XD I'm happy you like it so much!**

 **Mysterious M : WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I've missed your comments! XD I guess I should just be happy you came back, so thank you for that. Also, thanks for gushing. XD And yes, I did see the new title. I have to be honest, I was not initially impressed. I guess it's just after "Neverseen," "Lodestar," and "Nightfall," I was expected something a little more...idk...magical? Elfy? But I'm warming up to the name, and I can't believe it's probably going to be the last book. I JUST HOPE SHE SOLVES THE LOVE TRIANGLE! At least it's not a square anymore...but still. She's killing me. XD Thank you again for reading!**


	18. Epilogue

**So, here is the last chapter of my Tophie story! It's mostly a fluffy "I'm sorry I'm such a crappy updater" apology chapter. XD The ideas for it came from Little Strawberry fruit, so thank her a ton!**

 **Also, I have recently become a BETA for Keeper of the Lost Cities! I would like to try editing, and I am willing to help anyone with whatever they need for their story, wherever they are in their writing process. I'm a much faster editor then I am an updater. XD So, if you'd like some help, or just someone to go over your writing and catch some of the little mistakes, feel free to PM me!**

 **Also, my new story is officially up! It is titled "Love Plus One" Check it out, if you like! (Weird title, I know..)**

 **I don't know why, but I just couldn't get in the groove with this chapter...my writing feels kinda awkward to me. Oh well, hope you enjoy it, and thanks for sticking with me all this time!**

 **(This is told from Sophie's POV)**

 **-Epilogue**

"Are you sure this is okay?" Tam said for the hundredth time as I petted Silveny.

I rolled my eyes. "Of _course_ , Tam; stop worrying about it. This is nothing to Silveny. We've been dying to see each other anyway."

 _SOPHIE!_ she shouted in my mind, _FRIEND SEE! FRIEND SEE! KEEFE KEEFE KEEFE!_

 _No, no Keefe today. Just Tam._ I transmitted back. I sent along a few pictures of me and Tam. I smiled at one of us kissing. It was revenge for all of the gross stuff Silveny's sent straight to my brain.

She nudged me with her nose, and my brain filled with what seemed like laughter. I could feel my cheeks brighten.

It had been a few months since me and Tam officially became a " _thing_." My friendships with Fitz and Keefe were almost back on track. There were the occational awkward words, but that's normal in any friendship. I was just glad everything was solved. Well, mostly.

Fitz had, thankfully, realized what an idiot he had been. He'd apologized to Linh, and given her some more space. They started dating again a few weeks ago, and seemed to be doing fine. Keefe and Biana weren't quite as lucky.

They'd both decided that it wasn't working out, even after everything between us was fixed. Their friendship was a lot more strained, but they were still on speaking terms. Biana had said that maybe she just spent too much time idolizing him and not enough getting to know him. She also claimed she was enjoying her life as a bachlarette.

Keefe, on the other hand, already found a girlfriend. She's a pretty, ever-smiling girl named Izilia, and I have to say they fit well together. Whenever she laughs, which is often, she flips her brown hair over her shoulders and her whole body shakes. The most interesting thing is that she recently came out as being a Pyrokinetic, which I have to applaud. Having that ability isn't outlawed anymore, but even though the Neverseen is a thing of the past, a lot are still weary of Pyrokinetics. Admitting it publicly like that must have taken guts.

Tam eyed us with suspicion. "Do I want to know what you two are talking about over there?"

"Nothing at all. And stop trying to avoid the event at hand! You are getting on that horse, or I'll..."

He crossed his arms and stared me down. "Or what?"

"Or I'll never kiss you again!"

He pursed his lips. "I guess I don't want that."

"Then on the sparkily horse you go!"

His expression was adorable. Who knew a Shade could look so nervous? "But..."

"No more buts!" I pushed him toward the glittering alicorn. "Get on!"

He eyes wavered from me to Silveny's back. "Erm...how?"

I laughed, and walked over to her. She bent down and I easily climbed up. I reached my hand out to Tam.

"Sophie..."

"Come on!" I groaned. "You said it would be cool to ride in the air! Here's your chance!

"That was before I thought I would actually have to fly in the air."

"So you're telling me, that the great and cool Tam Song, the _Shade_ , is too afraid to ride a rainbow-colored alicorn?"

He didn't miss a beat. "You think I'm cool?"

"ARGH! JUST GET ON THE HORSE!"

He laughed at my outburst, and hesitantly made his way up and sat behind me. "I guess Sophie wrath is too scary to argue with."

I nodded. "Indeed. Are you ready?"

"No."

"Too bad!" He tightened his hands on my waist, sending the happy butterflies whooshing through my stomach. Silveny's wings gently lifted in the air, and before we knew it, we were soaring through the sky.

"So?" I shouted to Tam over the wind, trying to turn my head around to face him.

He chuckled and pulled me tighter. "It's nice," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending goose bumps down my neck.

"Just nice?" I managed to ask.

"Mmm..." He nuzzled his face in my hair. "Maybe more than nice."

I cleared my throat. "We're supposed to be flying with Silveny and enjoying the scenery."

"Oh, I assure you, I _am_. It just so happens that it's right in front of me."

I laughed. "That was a really bad pick up line."

"At least it's better than Keefes'," he growled, but I could feel him smiling against my hair.

"Fine. I guess you've got that going for you."

"And my hair is cooler."

"Now you're _really_ starting to sound like Keefe. But I guess bangs are the hot new thing."

"And my ability."

"Did you switch egos when I wasn't looking?"

"And my girl," he whispered hoarsely.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," I answered, my breath catching.

"You sure about that?"

I leaned back against him, the source of warmth in all this cold wind. "Yes."

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to stick around until your convinced."

I twisted around and tilted my head back, so I was almost facing him. "Yeah, I guess you're going to have to."

And as he leaned down to kiss me, I knew once and for all that love was worth finding in the end.

 **END**

 **Owlmoon of OwlClan : Lol! Laziness for the win! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am so so so happy that you think it's adorable! And yes, when I was writing that, I was like..."should I do like or love?" And I was kind of fretting about it for a minute, because it does always annoy me when characters say "I love you" right away...so if you didn't notice, I went back and changed it. XD In any case, thanks for your support!**

 **Little Strawberry fruit : Right? For your sake, I hope so too. I'm just like, to my friend, "We can't let our ships get in between our friendships" but whenever we talk about KOTLC, there are a lot of "NO, KEEFOSTER IS BETTER" "NO, SOPHITZ IS THE BEST!" X'D I hope you don't mind me using your ideas (and your character) but I hope the fact I set her up with Keefe made up for it. Thanks for your support! I'm so so so happy you've enjoyed the story!**

 **Sofia : Thank you very much. I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **hakufandomgirl : I hope it reached your expectations! I tried my best! Glad you enjoyed the story!**

 **Issacl112 : Thanks! XD Happy you enjoyed it!**


	19. Bonus Chapter

**HELLO! I am back, and with a bonus chapter for the Tophie story! YAAAAAY! I had planned on being done with this story, but I just couldn't resist after I got a cute idea. And it's been over a year since I first posted this story. *cries* Hopefully my writing has evolved for the better in these past 12 months. XD So, enjoy this surprise!**

 **Also, would anyone be interested in a retelling of when Tam and Sophie met (and when she introduced him and Linh to the rest of her friends), only this time, Tam is actually interested in Sophie, and not Biana? It would just be a one bonus chapter in this story. Not sure about the POV(s), it's still a "beginning stages" idea. Anyway, here we go!**

 **~Bonus Chapter~**

 **Sophie POV**

"This is hopeless!"

Tam sunk into a chair and buried his face in his hands. I looked at him with sympathy and reached out to pat his shoulder. He sent me a glare through his fingers, and I snatched my hand back.

Maybe consolation wasn't the best choice of action right now. It might just be safer to leave him alone.

Or have him take a shower.

But I'm probably not making any sense. I'll just backtrack a few hours ago, and walk you through the course of events that led to Tam's...less-than-happy mood.

* * *

"Come on, Tam! Pleeeeeease?"

I was whining, quite loudly too. It was complete with my mastered puppy-dog eyes and hand clasping. I was even in Foxfire's cafeteria, though not many of the prodigies were paying attention to me. My friends were snickering up a storm though. I was the epitome of pathetic.

It was perfect.

"Ugh, okay," Tam finally relented. "I'll teach you how to make mallowmelt." It honestly hadn't taken that much for him to crack. I knew my heartbroken eyes had power.

I jumped up in the air and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He did his small smile and hesitantly kissed the top of my head. He was still a little bit wary about PDA. He claimed he didn't want people to think we were childish. I told him it was because he wanted to keep his "Shade, emo" image, which made him roll his eyes and tell me to shut up.

"I suppose it won't be that bad. But why didn't Edaline want to teach you? Am I really your first choice?"

"You're always my first choice, Tam," I confirmed sweetly. What I didn't tell him was that Edaline had permanently banned me from the kitchen after a certain...incident. No way would she agree to teaching me how to make mallowmelt, even if I wanted to make some for Tam for Valentine's Day (which was today). Plus, everyone else was "busy." Tam was literally my last option. But maybe it would make the surprise that much better. "But do you think we can do it at Tiegran's place?"

Biana let out a giggle and I shot her a glare.

Tam raised a suspicious eyebrow. _Are you hiding something?_

I jumped. He was shadow whispering. Geez, warn a girl.

I gave him by best innocent smile. "Of course not. Please?" He sighed and nodded. "Cool! We'll go over there after school. I'll just hail my parents before we leap."

Lunch was ending, and people around the room started to get up and put their trays back. Before leaving, Keefe clasped a hand on Tam's shoulder. "Good luck, man," he said solemnly.

"Yeah," Fitz added, laughing, "You're going to need it!"

I stuck my tongue out at both of them. I would do this, and I would impress Tam with my delicious treats. Absolutely nothing would go wrong.

* * *

I rang the doorbell to Tiergan's house. It was huge. Not as big as Havenfield or Everglen, but still decent-sized. It was mostly made of long, winding towers of a sparkling blue crystal.

I'd been held up by one of my Mentors, who wanted me to go over an assignment I was having trouble with. I'd told Tam to go ahead and I'd meet him up later.

"Hey," Tam said as he opened the door. "Are you ready?" I blinked a few times as I took him in. His top was t-shirt like; off-white, short arms, and tight-fitting. Smooth, muscular curves showed through that were harder to see under the normal long-sleeved shirts he wore. His pants were black and loose fitting. The standard cape was gone. His arms were crossed as he leaned casually against the door frame, only making his biceps more pronounced.

He saw me staring and looked down at himself, cheeks flushed. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry, I didn't want to wear all the stuffy, nice crap while we were cooking. But I can go change..."

"No!" I blurted, then felt my cheeks flame. I hid behind my hair and heard him chuckle.

"Come on," he said softly, taking my hand and pulling me in to the house. "It's time to teach you how to make mallomelt." He led me through the house, which had a color scheme of blue and white. Then we entered a big, pristine kitchen with fancy-looking appliances. Most of the ingredients were already out on the kitchen island in the center of the room.

I took a deep breath. I was ready to bake! I knew that I could do it!

I started to fiddle with my crest, so I could unclasp it and take off my cape. It was stuck, so I played around with it a bit more. Tam was nervously moving ingredients around and taking out more bowls then I think we probably needed.

"So," I started, trying to break the silence, "where are Tiegran and Linh?"

His head lifted to look at me with his grayish blue eyes. "Tiegran's on some errands in Atlantis, and Linh is hanging out with Biana."

"Ah, of course those two are together. Probably scheming." I was still focused on my crest. The thing just wouldn't come off!

"Here, let me help you." Tam walked over gracefully, his movements were like a cat's. The room was silent as his hand reached up to fiddle with the clasp that was across my chest. He eventually got it undone, and slid the cape off my shoulders. "There," he said, his voice rough. I just nodded, my breathing low. "You're going to need your gloves off too."

He gently tugged off each of my blue, silk gloves. One. Then two. He was standing so close. His head tilted down to meet mine.

Then he coughed nervously, shooting his arms back down to his sides. He spun around on his heels. "We should get started."

I just rolled my eyes and sighed. Oh, Tam. "Yeah, we probably should."

 **Tam POV**

What the heck was wrong with me? Why would I do that? Darn it, Sophie! Why did you make me feel so nervous? You're my girlfriend, for darns sake! I should have had things under control. I always have things under control.

I could have kissed her. No one's home. We're completely alone. And I chickened out of it. Why am I such an idiot?

I watched her stuff her gloves into a pocket and set the cape over a chair. Then she rose her arms in the air, stretching, and I tried not to stare at the bit of midriff that was showing between the hem of her shirt and the top of her skirt.

 _Darn it, Tam_ , I chided myself. _Get it together!_

She came over and stood next to me. I took a deep breath. I could do this. And I would definitely kiss her by the end of this. I just have to work up the nerve…

 **Sophie POV**

I had no idea what I was doing. Yeah, sure I had helped Biana with those cupcakes, but that was human food. My mother had made cupcakes loads of times, for basically any celebration. This, however, was mallowmelt. Delicious, ever-complicated, mallowmelt.

"No!" Tam cried, snatching the container of sugar out of my hand.

"What?" I asked confused. "You said we needed a cup of sugar!"

He groaned. "This is salt." He showed me the label. Sure enough, "Salt" was written on the side in big, black letters.

"Why do you even have salt on the table?" I grumbled.

"Because we're going to need a teaspoon of it. Most baking recipes call for salt, but not that much of it. Salt helps it cook, and also adds to the flavor of some other stuff, like butter."

"This is so complicated," I whined.

Tam just sighed. "Teaching you is what's complicated."

"Hey!" I cried. Tam answered with a grin. A little batter had gotten on his finger and he wiped it on my nose. I tried looking at it and Tam laughed at my cross-eyes.

He poured in the sugar, then let me stir it. "Come on, let's poor it in this pan over here, and then we'll put it in the oven."

This time was the charm, I was sure. It was our fourth attempt. I'd managed to screw something up every single attempt. But this batch was the winner.

Behind us was a counter with a rectangular cooking pan. I picked up the bowl of batter, but as I was turning around, I twisted my feet.

It happened in slow motion.

One second the bowl was in my hand, the next second, me and the bowl were on the ground. However, the batter had gone in quite a different direction.

I slowly lifted up my head to stare a shock-still Tam, who was dripping with sticky batter.

I laughed nervously. "Um…oops?"

Tam sank into a chair at the kitchen table. "This is hopeless!"

And that's how we got to where we are now.

 **Tam POV**

Four different times. _Four_. Hours of dancing around each other awkwardly, and me never making a move. Now I was all gross and covered with batter. Neither of us had accomplished anything.

I don't know why she asked me for help anyway. I'm an awful teacher. I couldn't help Linh back in Exillum, when she was struggling in the water. That was Sophie, who'd gotten her through it. I hadn't really done anything for Linh; I just dragged myself along and convinced myself I was making things better. But even though I was there, I hadn't been the one to help us get out of the mess; that was Sophie too.

So it really was hopeless for her to be around me. I was useless.

I peeked through my fingers to glimpse Sophie, but what I saw made me sit up in alarm. _Oh crap_.

She was _crying_.

Darn it. Darn it. Darn it.

"Hey, hey, Sophie? What's wrong? I'm not really mad, okay? You don't have to cry."

She wasn't full on sobbing, there weren't even that many tears. But I'd caught a glimpse of red, watery eyes before her head shot to the floor and yellow hair curtained her face.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, her voice raspy.

"It's not a big deal," I replied. "It was just mallomelt."

"I'm sorry," she said again. "It was supposed to be for you. For Valentine's Day. I asked everyone else to help me, but they were busy, and Edaline won't let me back on the kitchen. She offered to make it for me, but I wanted to make it myself. But I knew I was awful at it. I thought I could do it. I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes with a hand.

She was making it for me? Valentine's Day…wasn't that a human holiday? I think I'd heard her talk about it before. People who liked each other gave each other candy…

Oh.

"Sophie?" No answer. She didn't move. "Sophie, look at me."

Gradually, her eyes met mine. "It's okay if you messed up a little." She choked again. "It won't change anything. I-I'm happy that you tried, okay? I should have taught you better. I like you a lot, Sophie. You don't have to be upset." I gave her a smile to reassure her, then looked down at myself. "And don't worry about the batter. People are always saying I'm too sour anyway."

She sniffed and laughed. Then her arms were around my neck, and she was hugging me tightly. I was surprised for a bit, but then I hugged her back.

"I'm getting batter all over you," I whispered, my nose in her hair. It smelled like strawberries.

"I don't care," she answered back, her face against my chest. "I like you too, Tam. So much."

I wove a hand into her hair. Her head rose and looked up at me. I leaned down, and pressed my lips against her sweet, pink ones.

She tasted like sugar and butterscotch. I smiled to myself; she'd been sneaking the candy we were using for the mallowmelt.

Her hands tightened and tangled in my own hair, pulling me forward, to which I obliged.

She broke away, both of us breathing hard. She smirked. "I know you're internally congratulating yourself."

I rolled my eyes. I was about to tell her to shut up, but decided my mouth could to a better job. She gasped as I kissed her again.

Who cared if we'd messed up the mallowmelt? Who cared if we were both a little crazy (and maybe just a little broken)?

We had each other.

"I love you, Sophie," I whispered lowly.

I know she heard me.

 **You know you have problems when you have an epic debate with yourself on whether a character's hair should smell like strawberries or flowers. I don't know why, both are equally cliché. But thank you everyone for reading and enjoying this story! Again, comment if you want to see that other short story, and tell me what you think of this chapter! And if you haven't already, it would be great if you checked out my "The Ships!" story (with mini short-stories for all your favorite KOTLC ships) and my current story, "Love Plus One," where Sophie's childhood best friend (my own character) comes to the Lost Cities and _really_ gets on Keefe's and Fitz's nerves. *evil smile***


End file.
